Mi mejor opción
by Karinits-san
Summary: Amar a quien no se debe es algo que no siempre debe terminar mal. Temari lleva casi un año enamorada de su jefe, el cual está casado, sin embargo, las circunstancias de la vida hace que el mundo gire a su favor. Créditos al creador de la imagen. MINI FIC SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Una situación inesperada

**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo una nueva historia. Yo sé que ustedes deben estar pensando: "porque mierda Karinits-san no termina sus otras historia", pero a veces las ideas surgen de la nada, y debo darles una oportunidad, espero que me sepan entender. Este será un mini fic, no serán más de tres o cuatro capítulos, y éstos no serán extensos. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELITA N, Bebitapreciosa, Roronoa Saki, andreina. salomon, Mel-Nara Hatake, MarFer Hatake y wchavarria. Gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro, sin embargo, la idea del primer capítulo la saqué de un relato anónimo llamado "Contra la pared", eso es en lo que respecta al primer capítulo, el resto de los capítulos serán de mi completa autoría.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Una situación inesperada.**

 **.**

 **POV Temari.**

Faltaban sólo unos minutos para las ocho de la noche. La jornada laboral se había alargado más de lo normal, y parecía que en la oficina solamente quedaba yo. Apagué rápidamente mi computador, ordené un poco mi escritorio, para luego, guardar mis cosas en la cartera.

Me puse el abrigo.

Mi amiga Tenten llevaba casi hora y media esperándome en casa. Hoy le había pedido el favor de que retirara a mi hija Karura del jardín, y que la cuidara hasta que yo llegara. Era un favor que siempre le pedía cuando llegaba fin de mes, ya que por lo general, había un día que me tenía que quedar hasta más tarde.

Decidí apurarme.

Con prontitud, salí de mi despacho, cerré la puerta con algo de brusquedad, sin embargo, al girar, me di cuenta que él me estaba observando desde su oficina.

Me quedé pasmada.

—Buenas noches —espetó con seriedad, fijando su mirada en la mía.

No fui capaz de responderle. Mi nerviosismo había aumentado incluso más que en los últimos días, sin embargo, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle, dando por finalizado el asunto.

Desvié la mirada y me encaminé rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Aunque no alcancé a avanzar más de tres pasos, cuando nuevamente escuché su voz.

—¡Temari!

Aquel llamado hizo que me detuviera en seco.

Tragué saliva.

No esperé ni un segundo más y giré sobre mis talones, sin embargo, antes de lograr mi cometido, sentí que me cogió del brazo.

Quedamos frente a frente.

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con tal intensidad, que mi mente se imaginó todo lo que vendría a continuación, y aunque ésta por un breve momento rechazó esa idea, no fue capaz de resistirse a tamaña tentación.

Imposible si aquel hombre era él.

Tomó mis manos.

Un deseo incontrolable me invadió de forma desenfrenada, y sin cruzar media palabra, me dejé arrastrar por él.

Avanzamos con premura hacia uno de los pasillos, el cual sabíamos que tenía su cámara de seguridad dañada.

Me apoyó contra la pared, sujetándome de ambos brazos.

Nos miramos fijamente.

Lo hicimos durante casi un minuto, como si la vida dependiera de esa acción.

Mientras lo observaba, pude percibir su nerviosismo, como también él debió haber percibido el mío.

Parecíamos unos niños, aunque la tensión entre nosotros seguía en aumento.

Tragué saliva, sin embargo, él no lo soportó. Desvió la mirada y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, dejó caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando su frente contra la pared.

Respiró hondo.

Quedé paralizada, no sabía qué hacer.

No era momento para hablar.

Cerré los ojos con la intención de tranquilizarme, aunque era algo sumamente difícil, ya que ese hombre que me tenía aprisionada contra la pared, era nada menos que mi jefe, la persona que siempre había admirado, y que desde hace ya algún tiempo atrás, había aprendido a querer.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y traté de alzar el rostro.

Como pude, alcé mi brazo derecho y llevé mi mano hasta su rostro.

Lo acaricié.

Lo hice con toda la dulzura que el momento requería. Quería hacerle entender que sabía lo que estaba pensando, y que el miedo era compartido.

Al instante, dejó de aprisionarme y bajó su mirada enfocándola en la mía.

Temblé levemente. Los nervios me estaban carcomiendo.

Él descendió su rostro hasta la altura de mi cuello, y pude sentir cómo su aliento quemó mi piel.

Me estremecí, y por inercia cerré los ojos.

Sentí como sus labios se posaron sobre mi piel, y muy despacio, empezó a recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de mi boca. Cuando éstos ya estaban sobre la comisura de mis labios, abrí nuevamente los ojos.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

Vi el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, seguramente los míos, también reflejaban lo mismo.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, y con toda la energía que requería el momento, nos besamos apasionadamente.

El tiempo mágicamente se detuvo en ese instante.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaron con intención de no separarse nunca más. Mientras con nuestras manos, comenzamos a acariciarnos reiteradas veces.

Nos olvidamos de respirar. Lo único que nos importaba en ese momento, era disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos.

Con brusquedad me quitó el abrigo, para luego, desabotonar mi blusa, sacármela y tirarla al piso. Bajó el cierre de mi falda ajustada, subiendo otra vez sus expertas manos por mi espalda. Alcanzó el broche de mi sujetador, y enseguida, lo desabrochó.

Lo dejó caer al piso.

Yo no quise quedarme atrás, así que rápidamente le aflojé el nudo de la corbata, para luego, sacársela y tirarla por donde mejor cayera. Continué con su camisa. La desabroché poco a poco, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. Con suavidad, lo acaricié, a su vez que nuestras bocas continuaban enganchadas como imanes que no querían despegarse.

El toqueteó continuó, mientras la pasión se iba incrementando con cada segundo.

Desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba, comenzamos a acércanos más a la cúspide. Subió mi falda hasta donde más pudo, me tomó firme por las piernas, y con fuerza me elevó hasta la altura de su cintura.

Lo rodeé con mis piernas.

En ese momento, sentí su dura erección rozando mi intimidad, y pese a que lo evité, no pude ahogar mi primer gemido.

—Aaahhhg

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse frenéticamente, y yo no sabía si podría soportar estar mucho más tiempo, sin sentirlo dentro de mí. Traté de separarme un poco de él, para llevar mi mano derecha hasta la hebilla de su cinturón.

Logré mi cometido.

Desabroché hábilmente la correa, y enseguida, bajé el cierre de su pantalón.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

Introduje mi mano debajo de su ropa interior, y comencé a acariciar repetidas veces su prominente erección.

Jadeó.

Su ritmo de respiración empezó incrementarse rápidamente, y con éste, la velocidad con la que yo lo masturbaba.

Se excitó. Deslizó su mano hasta mi ropa interior.

Estaba justo apartando mi braga para culminar la penetración, cuando él se detuvo bruscamente.

Se quedó inmóvil.

—No puedo hacerlo, lo siento —habló en un susurro captando mi completa atención. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Lo miré con terror.

Me desenganché velozmente de su cuerpo, y lo abofeteé.

Avergonzada por lo que había acontecido hace unos minutos, los cuales para mí habían sido como horas, recogí mi ropa inmediatamente, y me vestí.

Me fui corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Salí del edificio.

No tuve tiempo para llorar, tampoco me di el tiempo para pensar, sólo tomé el primer taxi que vi a la salida.

— _Eres una estúpida, Temari, no debiste olvidar que es un hombre casado —me regañé mentalmente, cuando el taxi estaba a más de cinco cuadras._

Al instante, cerré mis ojos. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

 _._

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Mi próxima actualización será en un par de días más. Ustedes se preguntarán ¿por qué tan pronto? Jajajaja. Bueno, en Chile estaremos en feriado de fiestas patrias, por lo tanto, tendré tiempo para escribir. La verdad este mes ha sido algo complejo, me cambié de trabajo, por lo que ya no cuento con el tiempo que tenía antes, ahora sólo puedo escribir los fines de semana. Trataré organizarme para así intentar de actualizar semana por medio.**

 **Próxima actualización: Lo que siempre nos unirá.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo, que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Abrazos y besos.**


	2. Buscando una explicación

**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo dos de este mini fic. Espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Mel-Nara de Hatake, Bebitapreciosa, ANABELITA N, MarFer Hatake y Roronoa Saki. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Capítulo.- Buscando una explicación.**

 **POV Temari**

 **.**

Ingresé a mi apartamento con el corazón acongojado. Tiré la cartera en el sillón más cercano, para luego quedarme quieta por unos segundos.

Inhalé aire fuertemente.

Comencé a avanzar en dirección al pasillo, pero me detuve. Tenten apareció por éste.

Desvié la mirada.

—Hola Tema, ¡qué largo fue tu día!, ¿cómo estuvo todo? —inquirió alegre, acercándose hacia mí.

—La verdad, Tenten, es que no quiero hablar de eso —acoté cabizbaja. Cambié de inmediato el tema de conversación—. ¿Kakura, ya se durmió?

Fijé mis ojos aguamarina en sus orbes cafés, y vi que éstos me miraban con preocupación.

—Recién se durmió —me respondió en un tono sereno, sin dejar de observarme—, ya no le quedaban más energías para esperarte, estaba realmente cansada.

—Pobre Karura —acoté sin poder disimular la congoja que sentía. Odiaba que aquello que me había ocurrido hace un momento atrás, me afectara tanto—. Gracias por cuidarla, Tenten

—¿Qué te pasó? —me preguntó, mi amiga, acariciándome el antebrazo.

—Soy una tonta, Tenten —le contesté, aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

Tragué saliva.

—No digas eso, Tema —me dijo con calidez, tomando mi brazo—. Ven, sentémonos.

En silencio me guió hasta el sillón. Tomamos asiento.

Bajé la mirada.

Supongo que Tenten se impacientó al ver que yo no hablaba.

Tomó la palabra.

—Tema, dime... ¿qué te hizo el idiota de tu jefe? —me preguntó con seriedad y sin rodeos, captando de inmediato mi atención.

Alcé la mirada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él me hizo algo? —inquirí mirándola fijamente, aunque después me arrepentí de haberle formulado esa pregunta.

Ella sabía todo de mí.

—Porque es por el único hombre que llorarías —me respondió con convicción—. Estas enamorada de él después de todo.

—Te odio, Tenten —acoté falsamente, golpeándola con el cojín que estaba a mi lado. Enseguida, le sonreí.

—Jajajaja, lo sé —espetó divertida—, por lo menos te saqué una sonrisa —me miró con cariño. — Ahora, Tema, dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Su pregunta me hizo meditar, tampoco yo lo tenía muy claro.

—En realidad, no sé muy bien qué pasó —le respondí con sinceridad, abrazando el cojín.

Ella me miró extrañada.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —inquirió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —. Explícate, para que así te pueda entender.

Suspiré.

—Hoy, Shikamaru me besó — acoté en un tono neutro.

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron exorbitantemente.

—¡Queeé! —exclamó sorprendida, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—Es decir, no besamos —complementé la información.

Me quedé en silencio.

—Te dije que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano —aseveró con certeza, mi amiga—, ya que últimamente existía mucha tensión entre ustedes.

No quise responderle, simplemente la escuché.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo se estaba comportando extraño contigo?, ¿dos?, ¿tres semanas? —inquirió mirándome expectante.

Suspiré.

—Hace como un mes —le respondí haciendo una mueca con la boca.

—¡Ves!... ¡ya era mucho tiempo! —exclamó con seguridad —, ¿y qué más pasó?, porque pasó algo más ¿cierto?

Sus orbes chocolates esperaban una respuesta.

—En realidad no pasó —acoté de forma escueta, sin entrar en detalles.

Por la forma que me miró, supe de inmediato que ella había entendido mi respuesta.

—¡No pasó! —chilló impactada —, pero… pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué diablos sucedió?

Sus ojos exigían una respuesta.

—Se arrepintió en el último momento —espeté con un deje de tristeza.

Bajé la mirada

—¿¡Quéee!?...¡yo lo mato!, ¡lo mato! —exclamó exaltada, Tenten, lo que me hizo alzar la mirada. Ella se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Giró rápidamente hacia mí—. ¿Y te dio alguna excusa?, porque si no te la dio, no tiene perdón de Dios.

—No, ninguna, sólo se disculpó —le respondí en un tono neutro. Su semblante molestó cambió a uno comprensivo—. En realidad, tampoco hablamos cuando la situación se dio, simplemente pasó.

Ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado, ya más calmada, y a los pocos segundos prosiguió.

Volteó su rostro hacia mí.

—Sé que él no es una persona de muchas palabras, por lo que tú me has contado —espetó con su voz más serena—, pero tú, ¿en verdad no le preguntaste nada después que te besó?

Sus ojos chocolates me miraron con atención.

—Me pilló desprevenida —acoté con sinceridad—, no pensé que me iba a abordar al salir de la oficina. Además fue como un sueño hecho realidad, ¡qué le iba a preguntar!

Suspiré.

—Quizás lo tenía planeado desde un principio, por eso se quedó hasta el final —pensó en voz alta, Tenten, analizando la situación—, aunque todavía no entiendo por qué se arrepintió.

—Tal vez se acordó de su esposa —hablé en un susurro, apoyando completamente mi espalda en el respaldar.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—No creo, Tema, a tu jefe debió haberle ocurrido algo —aseveró con convicción, mi amiga, mientras yo la miraba de reojo—, ¿quizás que cosa le habrá pasado por la cabeza?

Su semblante volvió a tonarse pensativo.

—Quizás sintió cargo de conciencia —acoté con la voz ligeramente apagada.

Dirigí mi mirada al techo.

—Puede ser, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a qué —señaló, Tenten, con seriedad, captando nuevamente mi atención. Me acomodé en el sillón como en un principio, y giré mi rostro hacia ella—. Nunca antes había intentado nada contigo, sin embargo, hoy, que se atrevió a abordarte, consiguiéndolo de cierto modo, se arrepintió justamente al final —su análisis me puso nerviosa, ya que ella siempre ha sido muy intuitiva. La miré expectante, y ella lo notó. Cambió su semblante—. Tengo dos hipótesis: no tiene sangre en las venas o es de otro planeta, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Por qué cambiaste tu hipótesis? —le reclamé enseguida. Nuevamente la golpeé con el cojín—, di lo que pensaste primero.

—No puedo decir algo a tontas ni a locas, Temari —se defendió, Tenten, tratando de que la comprendiera —, necesito más antecedentes.

—Ya te pusiste psicóloga para tus cosas —espeté con un deje de molestia. Volví a echar mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

Cerré los ojos.

—No es eso, Tema, lo que pasa es que no quiero decir algo errado —acotó con sinceridad —. No quiero ilusionarte, es simple.

—Te entiendo, Tenten —hablé en un susurro. Me quedé quieta en el sillón esperando a que comenzara con su interrogatorio —. Puedes comenzar.

Todo sea por escuchar la hipótesis que tenía sobre Shikamaru.

—¿Hace cuántos tiempo trabajas con él? —inquirió con seriedad.

—Dos años —le respondí escuetamente.

—Y en esos dos años… ¿cómo ha sido su trato? —me preguntó nuevamente—. No tomes en cuanta el último mes.

—Normal, como el de cualquier jefe con su empleado —le contesté sin entrar en detalle, sin embargo, me di cuenta que si no detallaba, de nada iba a servir este interrogatorio. Decidí cooperar—. Bueno, siempre ha sido amable, considerado, agradable, atento, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia.

—Obviamente porque está casado —ella complementó mi respuesta.

Abrí los ojos.

—Supongo ha sido por eso —espeté en un tono neutro.

—¿Hablaron alguna vez algo diferente que no sea sobre trabajo? —volvió a preguntarme.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

—Sí, pero sólo cosas puntuales —acoté con un deje de fastidio.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió otra vez.

Mi paciencia se esfumó.

—¡Ayyy, Tenten!, ¡tú crees que este interrogatorio sirva para aclarar tu hipótesis!

—No sé, Tema, pero por lo menos ya cambié tu humor —espetó con una gran sonrisa —. Prefiero verte molesta que verte triste.

Fue imposible no sonreírle.

—Estás loca, Tenten —acoté con mi voz más animada.

Ella sonrió

—Puede ser, pero no me cambies el tema, y continuemos —señaló en su tono habitual—. Dime, Temari, ¿qué sabe de ti?, ¿qué sabe de Sabaku no Temari fuera de la oficina?

Fijó su mirada en la mía.

—Sabe que tengo una hija de tres años y que va al jardín —espeté serena.

—¿Qué más?

—Que cuando necesito que alguien cuide de mi hija, recurro a ti, porque mis hermanos, que son mi única familia, no viven en la ciudad.

—Y supongo que también sabe que eres soltera y que no tienes pareja, ¿cierto? —inquirió mirándome con atención.

Asentí. Abrace el cojín.

—En resumen, lo sabe todo —concluyó con una semi sonrisa en el rostro.

—Digamos que en general, nunca he ahondo mucho en ningún tema —le expliqué antes que creyera que le había detallado todos los episodios de mi vida.

Su semblante se tornó serio. Volvió a contraatacar.

—¿Cómo va su matrimonio?

Esa pregunta no me la esperé.

—¡Qué sé yo cómo va! —fue mi primera reacción.

—Debes tener una idea —insistió, mi amiga, sin desviarme la mirada.

—Es que él siempre responde de la misma forma: en ese tono aburrido —le expliqué para que me entendiera—, por esa razón, no puedo decir nada respecto a su matrimonio.

Como era de esperar, sus preguntas prosiguieron.

—¿Los has oído discutir con ella?

—Puede que sí, pero no es una discusión propiamente tal, digamos que es un intercambio de palabras, ya que no se altera con nada.

Mi amiga me miró pensativa. Se cruzó de piernas, y posó el rostro sobre su mano izquierda, cuyo codo apoyó sobre una de sus piernas.

—Y después de ese intercambio de palabras, ¿cómo es su ánimo?

—Se le acentúa un poco más la cara de fastidio —le respondí resaltando lo obvio. Una semi sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. —¿De qué te ríes? —inquirí molesta.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—De la cara que pones cuando hablas de él —espetó burlesca. Siguió riéndose en mi cara —. Se nota que te encanta «el fastidio con patas".

—No te rías, tonta —le reclamé, y le aventé el cojín por la cabeza, sin embargo, ella no se detuvo.

—Lo siento amiga, pero no lo puedo evitar —acotó tratando de normalizar su voz.

Decidí tomar la palabra.

—Este último mes, no los he escuchado hablar mucho —señalé con seriedad—. Él ha estado más pensativo de lo normal, y se va más tarde de lo habitual. Incluso se va después que yo.

—Y también te ha mirado más de lo que acostumbraba, cosa que ha alterado las hormonas —volvió a interrumpirme.

Suspiré.

—Tienes razón —acoté cabizbaja.

Tomó mi mano.

—De verdad, Tema, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esa extraña situación con él —espetó con empatía—. Me imagino que te hizo sentir muy mal.

—Ni te lo imaginas —le respondí con tristeza.

Me miró con cariño.

—¿Y qué vas hacer? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Me humedecí los labios.

—Supongo que tendré que buscar otro trabajo —acoté con seguridad—, mientras tanto, tendré que seguir viéndole la cara. Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Bajé la mirada.

—Te entiendo, las cuentas no se pagan solas —espetó comprensiva. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió — Temari, puedo darte mi opinión.

Alcé la mirada y asentí.

—Pienso que él actúo por instinto, y cuando estaba en el hecho, una de sus neuronas recapacitó. Es un hombre que siempre actúa de forma racional, de forma correcta, según lo que tú cuentas, por ese motivo creo que no continuó. Supongo que nunca fue su intención hacer que te sintieras mal, pero sin querer lo hizo, y en este momento debe estar odiándose por eso. Debe tener un problema matrimonial serio, grave, por eso se va tarde de la oficina, porque no tiene interés en llegar a su casa. No creo que haya visto en ti un desahogo o una salida, sino hubiese terminado lo que comenzó. No lo juzgues sin escucharlo, debe tener una muy buena explicación.

—Sabes, cuando me dijo que no podía continuar, tenía los ojos acuosos —espeté en un susurro.

Ella abrió sus orbes de forma exorbitante.

—¿Y ahora me lo vienes a decir? —inquirió algo alterada.

La miré sin entender mucho.

—Entonces mi idea no estaba tan errada —acotó cambiando su semblante a uno emocionado —. Temari, él se detuvo porque en realidad tú le importas, y mucho. No quiere enlodarte con sus problemas, quiere mantenerte alejada de éstos hasta que él los pueda solucionar. Es simple.

—No sé qué decir —espeté mirándola fijamente.

Me sonrió con franqueza.

—Sabes, amiga, estoy casi cien por ciento segura, como que me llamo Tenten, que ese hombre te ve como una gran opción para rehacer su vida.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos a todos, les mando un fuerte abrazo :D**


	3. Sincerándome

**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo el capítulo tres de este mini fic. Disculpen la demora, pero sin querer se me quedó atrás esta historia. Debo reconocer que me costó retomar la idea, pero después de borrar más de cinco veces las primeras tres hojas del capítulo, apareció la idea que esperaba jajajaja. Bueno, espero que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Mel-Nara de Hatake, Bebitapreciosa, andreina. salomon, ANABELITA N, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki y Ara OrtegaS92. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **Capítulo 3.- Sincerándome**

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru**

Una vez que la vi desparecer por el ascensor, me maldije; me había comportado como un desgraciado con ella.

Nunca debí haber iniciado nada, pero la pasión que sentí fue más fuerte que la razón, y en este momento, estaba pagando por aquel error.

Inhalé aire fuertemente y exhalé.

Alcé el rostro y miré hacia la nada, fue inevitable no recordar su última mirada.

Aquel deje de dolor en sus ojos, me partió el alma.

Fruncí fuerte la boca y cerré los ojos.

— _Perdóname, Temari_ —susurré desde lo más profundo mi corazón —, _perdóname por no haberte amado como merecías, pero… pero me era imposible continuar… te amo demasiado para exponerte a esto._

.

.

.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las nueve de la noche cuando llegué a mi apartamento.

El silencio y la poca luminosidad del lugar como siempre la delataron.

Ino no se encontraba en casa.

Todos los días era igual, ya hace más de diez semanas, sin embargo, dicha situación no me dolía.

Ni siquiera me molestaba.

El amor que alguna vez había sentido por ella ya no existía.

Nuestro matrimonio había sufrido una crisis hace más de un año, crisis de la cual nunca más nos recuperamos.

Imposible recuperar una relación si ninguna de las partes está dispuesta ceder, y en nuestro caso, ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, simplemente porque ninguno de los dos quiso dejar de lado su proyecto de vida: Yo quería formar una familia, en cambio ella sólo quería un compañero de vida.

Aquella diferencia desestabilizó los cimientos nuestra relación, lo que hizo que poco a poco el lazo afectivo que teníamos se rompiera, pero pese a eso, nuestro matrimonio no se disolvió. Quizás por cariño, quizás por costumbre, o simplemente porque no es fácil tirar cinco años de tu vida por la borda, y reconocer que fracasaste.

Con parsimonia avancé hasta ventanal y lo abrí. Caminé hasta el balcón, y saqué del bolsillo de la chaqueta, un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

Encendí el cigarrillo de una calada.

Luego de varios minutos mirando hacia la nada, saqué mi celular y encendí la pantalla.

Suspiré.

Había más de cien mensajes del grupo de mis ex compañeros.

— _Mendokusai —_ susurré al darme cuenta que había olvidado la junta que tenían programada para el día de hoy.

Eché una mirada al último mensaje que se había enviado, el cual había sido hace más de quince minutos.

— _Seguro ya terminaron —_ musité al cerrar la aplicación. Enseguida busqué el número de Choji y lo llamé.

Di otra calada a mi cigarrillo, esperando a que me contestara.

—Hasta que apareciste, Shikamaru —espetó, mi amigo, con alegría, a los pocos segundos que le marqué.

Alejé el cigarrillo de mi boca, con mi mano izquierda, botando la ceniza en el cenicero que por costumbre dejaba en el balcón.

—Hola Choji —acoté cansinamente—. Lo siento, olvidé la junta **.**

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru, todos supusimos que hoy tenías la cabeza en otro lado.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír con cierta amargura.

—Quizás tengan algo de razón —espeté en un tono lúgubre, llevándome nuevamente el cigarrillo a la boca.

Le di otra calada.

—No te oyes muy bien, hermano, ¿pasó algo? —inquirió, mi amigo, con un deje de preocupación.

Exhalé el humo y dejé el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Creo que llegó el momento de ponerle fin a mi matrimonio.

Mi amigo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Sabes, Shikamaru, creo que es la mejor decisión que últimamente has tomado —la sinceridad de sus palabras me confirmaron de cierto modo que mi decisión no estaba errada. Me sentí bien con su apoyo—. Yo quiero mucho a Ino, pero la relación de ustedes hace más de un año que no tiene pies ni cabeza.

—Tienes razón, Choji, hace ya bastante tiempo que cada uno hace su vida independiente del otro —aseveré con parsimonia, mientras desvié la mirada hacia los vehículos que circulaban por la avenida—. Incluso con suerte he cruzado palabras con ella estos últimos dos meses.

—¿Tienes pensado hablar pronto con ella? —inquirió, mi amigo, con curiosidad.

—Sí, hablaré con ella entre hoy y mañana —espeté con determinación, mientras tomaba otra vez el cigarrillo para darle una nueva calada—, no quiero dilatar este asunto por más tiempo.

—Me alegra escucharte hablar con tanta convicción, Shikamaru, pero como te conozco de toda vida, puedo asegurar que hay algo a alguien que te está motivando a hacer esto.

Casi me ahogué con el humo que recién había aspirado.

Dejé el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Son ideas tuyas, Choji —acoté apenas, mientras carraspeaba para poder aclarar mi voz —. Yo debí haber puesto fin a mi matrimonio hace ya bastante tiempo.

Pude escuchar a mi amigo reírse a través del celular.

—Shikamaru, el que casi hayas muerto ahogado por el humo de tu vicio me lo confirma, aunque yo simplemente lo dije porque en tu respuesta anterior no escuché ni una gota de dejadez de tu parte. Lo normal hubiese sido que me dijeras: «Aún no lo sé, debo buscar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella"

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

—Al parecer no puedo ocultarte nada —espeté con falsa resignación. Aún mi voz se escuchaba enrarecida.

—Eres demasiado obvio, hermano —acotó en un tono divertido —, pero lo que me intriga saber es dónde la conociste, ya que últimamente mucha vida social no tienes. Te has convertido en todo un trabajólico.

Volví aclarar mi garganta.

—En el bufete, trabaja conmigo —acoté con seriedad.

—¡Estás enamorado de Temari! —exclamó, mi amigo, dando en el blanco enseguida. Tampoco tenía mucho que adivinar, ya que era la única persona que trabajaba directamente conmigo.

—Tanto como enamorado… —espeté con algo de duda, pero al instante me arrepentí. Chasqueé la lengua —. Sí, Choji, la amo, para qué te voy a mentir.

Solté lo tenía guardado hace meses, liberando de mi interior un gran peso de encima.

—Shikamaru, es normal que te hayas enamorado de ella —acotó, mi amigo, de forma comprensiva—. Temari es una mujer muy bonita, y la ves casi todos los días. Compartes mucho más tiempo con ella que con tus padres, que con tus amigos, que con Ino. Tu matrimonio aún existe sólo porque así lo dice un papel, pero tú e Ino, ya no son un matrimonio, lo dejaron de ser hace bastante tiempo.

—Gracias por entenderme, Choji —le dije con sinceridad.

—No me lo agradezcas, Shikamaru —me respondió con empatía—. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad en la vida, sobre todo tú que eres gran persona y un gran amigo —como siempre sus palabras me hicieron sentir bien. Respiré hondo. —Y dime hermano, ¿sabes si ella te corresponde?

Su pregunta hizo que recordara todo lo que había acontecido entre nosotros.

Me odié nuevamente.

—No tengo la certeza de qué siente exactamente por mí, pero sé que en este momento debe estar odiándome.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—¿Por qué dices eso Shikamaru?, ¿acaso pasó algo entre ustedes? —inquirió, Choji, con interés.

—Sí, pero todo terminó mal —le contesté evitando entrar en detalles. Pasé mi mano libre sobre el rostro—. Fue mi culpa, no debí acercarme a ella, no en la posición que aún estoy.

—¿Qué acaso te rechazó? —preguntó nuevamente, mi amigo, algo confundido.

Abrí los ojos y fruncí levemente la boca.

—Ojalá me hubiese rechazado, Choji —acoté con un deje de tristeza—, me sentiría mucho mejor de cómo me siento ahora.

—¿Me podrías explicar qué pasó, Shikamaru? —inquirió, mi amigo, con curiosidad—, la verdad es que no entiendo lo que me quieres decir.

Inhalé aire fuertemente y exhalé.

—Hoy, antes que se fuera a su casa, la besé — le respondí con seriedad.

Giré mi cuerpo en dirección al ventanal.

Saqué otro cigarrillo de la caja que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Vaya, hermano, me alegro por ti, pero… ¿cuál es el problema, si hace un rato atrás dijiste que no te rechazó?

No fui capaz de responder su pregunta.

Busqué el encendedor y encendí el cigarrillo.

—¿Pasó algo más? —volvió a preguntar, mi amigo.

Exhalé el humo que tenía en los pulmones

—No pasó nada, mis principios y mi cordura no me lo permitieron.

Choji se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—Ayyy hermano, eso fue culpa de los valores que te inculcó el viejo Shikaku —espetó, mi amigo, con empatía.

Resoplé.

Estiré mi brazo izquierdo hacia el cenicero, y golpeé el cigarrillo con mi dedo índice dejando caer la ceniza en el recipiente.

—Lo sé, Choji. El actuar correctamente es algo que siempre he tenido presente. Mendokusai.

Cerré los ojos.

—Entonces Shikamaru, ¿por qué te precipitaste en abordarla, si sabías que tus principios no te iban a permitir actuar de forma incorrecta?

Sonreí con amargura.

—Necesitaba saber qué es lo que siente por mí —acoté con sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que volví a abrir los ojos.

Le otra calada a mi cigarrillo.

—¿Pero no era más fácil preguntárselo? —inquirió, Choji, con interés.

Exhalé el humo del cigarrillo para luego fruncir la boca.

—No, Choji… no después de la escena que le hice en la tarde —espeté con un deje de arrepentimiento.

—¡Escena! —exclamó, mi amigo, sorprendido—, no me digas que le hiciste una escena de marido celoso.

—No fue tan así… pero… tal vez sí —acoté algo incómodo.

—Ayyy hermano, se nota que estás enamorado hasta la médula —espetó, choji con sinceridad.

Alcé la mirada hacia el cielo y luego suspiré.

—Necesito solucionar mi situación con Ino, antes de querer iniciar algo con Temari —aseveré con convicción.

—Shikamaru, te recuerdo que también necesitas aclarar con Temari el motivo del por qué te detuviste —espetó, mi amigo, tomando el lugar de mi conciencia.

—Lo tengo muy presente, Choji —acoté con franqueza—. Creo que eso será más complejo que pedirle el divorcio a Ino.

Volví a darle otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Pues deberás hacerlo lo más pronto posible, hermano, ya que ella quizás no quiera seguir trabajando contigo —sentí un cierto grado de angustia al oír esas palabras. Me quedé en silencio—. También debes tener presente, la probabilidad de que mañana ella no se presente a trabajar.

—¡Queeeé! —exclamé aterrado. Tiré lo que sobraba del cigarrillo al cenicero.

—Le heriste su orgullo, Shikamaru. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar.

Lamentablemente, Choji, tenía la razón.

Pasé mi mano libre sobre el cabello.

—No… ella no faltará, es una mujer muy profesional. Yo sé que vendrá a trabajar —aseveré aferrándome a esa posibilidad—, aunque sea irá a la oficina a entregarme la carta de renuncia.

El pánico se apoderó de mí.

—Tranquilo, Shikamaru, si ella en verdad te quiere, te va escuchar y te comprenderá.

La luminosidad de la sala llamó mi atención. Fijé la mirada hacia ventanal.

Ino había regresado.

Observé que avanzó hacia la pequeña lámpara que había estado alumbrando la sala.

La apagó. Miró hacia el balcón.

—Gracias por escucharme Choji, pero ahora te tengo que cortar. Ino acaba de llegar.

—Mucha suerte, Shikamaru, espero que todo te salga bien.

—Gracias otra vez. Dale saludos a Karui y Chocho de mi parte.

—Se los daré, pierde cuidado. Nos vemos, Shikamaru.

—Nos vemos.

Una vez que corté la llamada, caminé con parsimonia hacia la sala e ingresé.

Junté el ventanal.

Ino no estaba. Miré hacia el cuarto de cocina, y vi que la luz estaba encendida.

Esperé a que ella saliera de allí. Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos.

Al minuto salió distraída de la cocina.

Se sintió observada.

Alzó el rostro.

—Hola Shikamaru —espetó en un tono algo frío, deteniendo su caminar.

—Hola Ino, ¿cómo estás? —le respondí con seriedad, fijando mi mirada en sus ojos azules.

—Bien —me respondió algo extrañada. Al parecer no esperaba que yo quisiera seguir la conversación—. Vi que no cenaste, la comida está intacta en refrigerador.

Me miró con atención.

—Lo siento, no tenía hambre.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, reanudó su caminar y avanzó hasta sillón. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre éste y tomó su cartera.

Supuse que se iría a la habitación.

Inhalé aire fuertemente y luego exhalé.

—Ino, por favor, no te vayas —espeté captando de inmediato su atención. Me miró fijamente—. Necesito conversar algo muy serio contigo.

Su semblante de inmediato cambió. Aunque que quiso aparentar seriedad, pude notar su nerviosismo.

Bajó la mirada.

Se devolvió hacia el sillón y se sentó.

Se humedeció los labios.

—Dime, Shikamaru, ¿de qué necesitas conversar? —inquirió al mismo tiempo que alzó el rostro.

Me miró detenidamente, quizás intuyendo lo que le iba a decir.

—Ino, esta relación ya no da para más. Voy a dar inicio a los trámites de nuestro divorcio.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Más rato responderé todos los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Saludos a todos, les mando un fuerte abrazo :D**


	4. Una triste conversación

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, primero que todo Feliz Año Nuevo, les deseo a todos mucho éxito y prosperidad en este nuevo año que acaba de comenzar. Ahora a lo que vine: Chicos y chicas, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Yi Jie-san, ANABELITA N, Ara OrtegaS92, Roronoa Saki, Mel-Nara de Hatake y Bebitapreciosa. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.- Una triste conversación.**

 **.**

Apenas escuchó la decisión de su marido, Ino bajó la mirada y frunció los labios.

Se quedó en silencio.

Era algo que veía venir hace tiempo, sin embargo, le costaba asimilar. Fracasar en su matrimonio nunca había estado en sus planes, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo tenía que afrontar.

Y ese día había llegado.

Alzó la vista, luego de sentir la mirada de su marido por más de un minuto, y la fijó en sus ojos oscuros.

Éstos la miraron con detenimiento.

—Siempre pensé que cuando llegase este día, iba a sentir que me estaba sacando un peso de encima —espetó, la platinada, con la voz enrarecida. Colocó sus manos sobre los muslos—… pero sabes qué… me equivoqué, siento todo lo contrario.

Sus ojos celeste lentamente se pusieron vidriosos, lo que provocó que el pelinegro sintiese una opresión en el pecho.

Le dolía verla así.

—Ino… nosotros dejamos de ser una pareja hace ya bastante tiempo —aseveró calmadamente, el pelinegro, acercándose a ésta. Tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba enfrente—, hace más de un año para ser más precisos, por eso pienso que seguir con este matrimonio no tiene sentido. Sólo estamos haciéndonos daño.

Ella bajó la mirada y tragó saliva.

—Lo sé, Shika, yo lo sé —señaló apenas, la platinada, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que rápidamente se deslizaron por sus mejillas —, pero no puedo evitar que me duela —secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, volviendo a fijar su mirada en los ojos oscuros de su marido—. Gran parte de este fracaso fue por mi culpa.

Los ojos de la pelilarga volvieron aguarse.

El moreno frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Ino, la culpa no fue sólo tuya, sino también mía —acotó, éste, intentando que la platinada no se martirizara. Luego de unos segundos, continuó—. La decisión de casarnos quizás la tomamos muy a la ligera. Éramos bastante jóvenes, en aquel tiempo, y sólo pensamos en los que sentíamos. Nunca proyectamos nuestras vidas como pareja hacia un futuro, con las cosas que queríamos, con las que soñábamos. No lo conversamos. Tal vez si lo hubiésemos hecho nos habríamos dado cuenta que nuestros proyectos de vida eran completamente diferente.

Ella analizó el razonamiento del moreno y luego suspiró.

—Puede ser, pero en el fondo yo siempre supe que tú quería una familia convencional —espetó con la voz un poco más serena, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos oscuros del moreno—. Siempre te han gustado los niños… en cambio, yo…

No pudo terminar su frase. Desvió la mirada frunciendo la boca.

—No te culpes por pensar diferente, Ino, es completamente válido —acotó con empatía, el pelinegro, sabiendo que tenía la atención de la ojiazul, pese a que ésta no lo miraba—. Por eso te repito que quizás nos apresuramos en tomar la decisión de casarnos, porque nunca vislumbramos que aquella diferencia nos iba a terminar separando. Por mi parte, nunca pensé que ese gusto que tenías por ir a conocer diferentes lugares, fuese tu vida, pero me quedo tranquilo porque te apañé lo que más pude mientras estuvimos bien.

Ella volvió a voltear su rostro hacia él.

—Hiciste demasiado, Shika, demasiado, conociéndote cómo eres, con cero espíritu aventurero y con la pereza siempre a flor de piel.

Una sonrisa melancólica se le dibujó en los labios, mientras secaba las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

Shikamaru la miró con tristeza.

—Fueron nuestros primeros años juntos —señaló en un susurro, para luego tragar saliva y continuar—. Yo realmente te amaba, Ino, pero a veces… a veces el amor no es suficiente para consolidar una relación.

Le dolió escuchar aquellas palabras, pero sabía muy bien que él tenía razón.

Él siempre solía tenerla.

Suspiró.

—Lo tengo bastante claro, Shikamaru —espetó, la platinada, con pesar, aguantando las ganas de llorar—, en nuestro caso, ninguno de los dos cedió.

—No es fácil renunciar a un sueño cuando lo deseas de corazón —aseveró con entereza, el pelinegro.

No quería quebrarse en esta conversación, no porque no le doliera, sino porque no quería alargar más esta situación.

Tenía que ponerle un fin.

Y tenía que ser hoy.

Las lágrimas nuevamente inundaron el rostro de la Ojiceleste.

—Shika, yo te juro… yo te juro que por mi parte lo intenté —espetó, la platinada, con la voz quebrada—, intenté hacerme la idea de tener una familia contigo, de tener uno o dos hijos y criarlos juntos, pero siempre que trataba de hacerme la idea, había algo dentro de mí que lo rechazaba, como que no compatibilizaba conmigo. La maternidad es algo que no llevo en mis genes. No nací para tener hijos y criarlos, no tengo ese instinto maternal que tiene la mayoría de las mujeres. Por eso… por eso siempre quise insertarte en mi mundo, pero tú siempre lo viste con otros ojos, no como un estilo de vida, sino como un pasatiempo. Supongo que esa fue la razón por la que me exalté al momento que quisiste ver una manera de mediar nuestras diferencias. Me hiciste sentir que yo estaba mal y que por eso debía ceder dejando mi sueño de lado.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos.

Aquella última frase había sido como una estocada en su pecho.

—Lo siento mucho, Ino, de verdad, lo siento —acotó arrepentido, el moreno, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos—. Nunca quise hacerte sentir eso, pero en ese momento, no veía otra manera de arreglar la situación— frunció la boca e hizo una pausa —. Tiempo después, me di cuenta que no había nada que mediar, las cosas son como son, y sólo debemos que aceptarlas.

El moreno se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada.

—Te creo, Shikamaru, te creo —señaló, la ojiceleste, tratando de normalizar la voz—pero yo en ese momento lo tomé como que estabas imponiéndome tus ideales. De ahí en adelante todos nuestros cruces de palabras comenzaron a terminar en discusiones, las peleas no cesaron hasta que decidimos que lo mejor era hablarnos lo justo y necesario. Era la única manera de evitar conflictos.

El pelinegro alzó la mirada topándose de inmediato con los ojos azules de la platinada.

—Ese fue el momento de nuestro quiebre definitivo, Ino —expresó, Shikamaru, con la voz algo lúgubre—, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiso asumir que nuestro matrimonio se había acabado. Tratamos de seguir haciendo nuestras vidas juntos, pero a la vez separados. Nuestro trato cada vez se hizo más distante… más frío, hasta llegar a un punto de hacer como que no existíamos.

Ino no pudo más con su tristeza y se largó a llorar.

—Perdóname, Shikamaru, perdóname por haberte arrastrado este último año a vivir una miserable vida junto a mí —espetó, la ojiceleste, entre gimoteos—; pero sobre todo, perdóname por la frialdad y la indiferencia con la que te traté, ya que tú nunca fuiste así conmigo…. Tú no merecías pasar por esto… no lo merecías… pero si yo reconocía todos mis errores y me disculpaba contigo, el divorcio iba a ser inminente y tú… y tú me ibas a dejar… por eso nunca hice nada para terminar con esto.

La platinada se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de calmar su congoja.

El moreno la miró por unos segundos desconcertado.

—Ino, acaso tú…

—Yo nunca he dejado de amarte, Shikamaru —lo interrumpió entre sollozos, la platinada, sacando las manos de su rostro para mirarlo con tristeza—, pese a todas cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, nunca he dejado de hacerlo —suspiró con el fin de calmar su llanto y luego prosiguió—. No te imaginas las cosas que he hecho para arrancarte de mi corazón, pero por más que lo he intentado, no he tenido éxito. Estoy consciente que esta relación ya no tiene vuelta atrás, y que la única forma de sacarte de corazón, es alejándome de ti, pero… la idea de no verte más… me aterraba. Me conformé sólo con verte por las mañanas y a veces en las noches, aunque en el fondo eso también me hacía daño. Esa es la razón por la que nunca te pedí el divorcio o nunca tomé mis cosas y me fui. No podía hacerlo, no quería. Pero ahora que tú me dices que vas a iniciar los trámites de nuestro divorcio, me doy cuenta que no tengo derecho a seguir reteniéndote, que debo dejarte ir. No quiero seguir siendo una persona egoísta contigo, mi Shika, ya no más.

Inhaló aire fuertemente y se puso de pie, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Puedes comenzar los trámites del divorcio cuando quieras, Shikamaru, yo no me opondré, aunque me duela, no lo haré.

El pelinegro la miró con algo de desconcierto, no sabía cómo continuar aquella conversación. Ino le había confesado tantas cosas que de cierto modo lo confundió. Le surgieron tantas dudas, pero no en sus sentimientos, sino en la forma de actuar de ella con respecto a él, en el último año, sin embargo, luego de varios segundos analizando la situación, prefirió omitir aquellas preguntas, ya que si ella se las contestaba, en nada iba a cambiar su decisión puesto que ya no la amaba.

Se puso de pie.

—Está bien, mañana hablaré con mi abogado para que comience con los primeros papeleos —señaló, el moreno, en un tono neutro. Hizo una pausa y cambió el tema. —Creo que lo mejor es que yo me vaya, mi presencia no te hace bien. Empacaré un par de cosas para irme a un hotel. En la semana vendré a buscar lo que resta. Te llamaré para venir cuando no estés.

—No es necesario que te vayas, Shikamaru —espetó, la ojiceleste, un poco más calmada—, puedes quedarte en el apartamento, la que se va de aquí soy yo.

—Pero, Ino…

—Es lo mejor, Shikamaru, si quiero sanar mi corazón, tengo que irme de aquí —acotó, la platinada, con convicción—. Lo que sí te voy a pedir, es que me dejes quedarme está noche en la habitación de invitados. No quiero llegar a casa de mis padres tan deshecha. Mañana, cuando ya no estés, me iré.

—Está bien, Ino, no hay problema —le respondió, el pelinegro, comprensivo.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —acotó suavemente, la ojiceleste, secando sus últimas lágrimas.

Rápidamente, ésta se inclinó sobre el sillón para tomar su cartera y se marchó rumbo a la habitación.

Shikamaru al ver que Ino ya había abandonado la sala, cerró los ojos.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

— _Perdóname, Ino, pero esta decisión tarde o temprano había que tomarla._

.

.

.

Eran más de las nueve de la mañana, cuando Shikamaru ingresó a su oficina. Había llegado tarde, ya que anoche, después de conversar con Ino, le había costado conciliar el sueño, razón por la cual se había quedó dormido.

Se acomodó en la silla, dejando su celular sobre el escritorio, y enseguida guió sus manos sobre el teléfono.

Marcó el número anexo de Temari.

No le contestó.

Dejó pasar un par de minutos y nuevamente le marcó.

Nada.

— _¿Acaso no viniste a trabajar, mujer? —susurró para sí._

Marcó con cierto desosiego, el anexo de la recepcionista del piso.

—Señor Nara, ¿se le ofrece algo?

—Sí, me puede traer un café.

—No hay problema, señor Nara, se lo llevo enseguida.

—Una consulta, estoy llamando a la oficina de la señorita no Sabaku, pero no me contesta, ¿sabe si salió a alguna parte?

—La señorita Temari, hoy, no se presentó a trabajar. Llamó para reportarse enferma. ¿Necesita algún expediente, señor Nara?, ¿yo puedo ir a buscarlo, si gusta? Ella me indicó donde estaban todas las cosas.

—No, no es necesario, Matsuri. Gracias.

—Está bien, en unos minutos le llevo su café.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, cortó bruscamente la llamada. Tomó su celular rápidamente y la llamó. No solía llamarla a menos que fuese una emergencia, y ésta era una de aquellas.

Necesitaba hablar urgente con ella.

— _Vamos, mujer, contesta —musitó con nerviosismo, sin embargo, por más que esperó, no obtuvo respuesta._

Cortó la llamada, dejando enseguida su celular sobre el escritorio.

Comenzó a pensar.

Las palabras de su amigo Choji se le vinieron a la mente: «…También debes tener presente, la probabilidad de que ella, mañana, no se presente a trabajar… Le heriste su orgullo, Shikamaru, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar… Quizás ella no quiera seguir trabajando contigo…»

Su corazón se aceleró.

Tomó su celular de prisa y volvió a marcarle.

Apenas entró la llamada, se activó el buzón de voz.

— _¡Maldición, Temari, no me hagas esto! —exclamó con desesperación._

Cortó la llamada.

Volvió a dejar su móvil sobre el escritorio, pero esta vez con el número de la rubia a la vista.

Digitó rápidamente su número en el teléfono.

La llamada entró.

— _Bloqueaste el número de mi celular, mujer problemática —sonrió con ironía, mientras esperaba que ésta le respondiera, sin embargo, no le contestó._

Cortó la llamada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— _¡Por qué no me contestas, mujer!, ¿acaso quieres vengarte de mí? —espetó agobiado, Shikamaru, cerrando los ojos. Rato después, se serenó, cambió su discurso. —Me lo merezco, mujer, me lo merezco por haberme comportado como un idiota contigo._

 _._

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos contratiempos.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización, saludos a todos.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


	5. Necesito hablar contigo

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Ara OrtegaS92, andreina. salomon, ANABELITA N, Bebitapreciosa, MarFer Hatake y Roronoa Saki. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5.- Necesito hablar contigo.**

 **.**

Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y se llevó sus manos sobre el puente de la nariz, juntando los dedos.

Posó su rostro sobres éstos.

— _Seguro debes estar odiándome, mujer —susurró cerrando los ojos, quedándose quieto por varios segundos hasta un golpeteo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

Abrió repentinamente los ojos.

—Adelante _—_ espetó suponiendo quien era.

Giró su rostro hacia la puerta.

—Permiso, señor Nara, le traigo su café —avanzó la chica castaña dejando el café sobre el escritorio—. Disculpe la tardanza, pero tuve que atender a la persona que traía la correspondencia.

—No te preocupes, Matsuri.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—No, por ahora no, puedes retirarte.

La chica caminó rápidamente hacia la salida y cerró la puerta.

Una vez que Shikamaru se vio solo, volvió a guiar sus manos sobre el teléfono. Buscó el último número que llamó y discó.

Apenas la llamada entró, se activó el buzón de voz.

— _Ahora me bloqueaste este número, problemática —espetó con una sonrisa forzada y luego cortó la llamada —. Definitivamente no quieres hablar conmigo._

Inhaló aire fuertemente y exhaló.

Tomó los expedientes que estaban a un costado de su escritorio y los puso enfrente de él.

— _Mujer, ni pienses que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que aparezcas—acotó con convicción antes de comenzar a hojear unos de los informes —. Ya veré la forma de dar contigo._

.

.

.

Iban a ser las once de la mañana, cuando cierta castaña hizo ingreso al apartamento, al cual ella denominaba su segundo hogar.

Estaba preocupada.

Miró a su alrededor con premura, y como no vio a nadie, avanzó con sigilo hasta el comienzo del pequeño pasillo.

—Tema, ¿estás aquí? —alzó la voz, la mujer, esperando escuchar la voz de su amiga, sin embargo, no le contestó.

Se asustó.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta la primera puerta y la abrió.

Ahí la vio.

—¡Por Kami, Temari, me asustaste! —chilló, la castaña, entre molesta y preocupada, mientras observaba a ésta acostada en forma de ovillo sobre la cama.

La rubia enseguida arrugó el entrecejo.

—Tenten, si yo apagó el celular es porque no quiero hablar con nadie —espetó secamente, ésta, con cara de «no muy buenos amigos».

La de ojos color chocolate ignoró su molestia.

—Vaya, tu humor de perros me indica que tu jefecito estuvo llamándote —la sorna que utilizó, la castaña, activó de inmediato el lado visceral de la rubia.

—¡Te odio, Tenten!—le gritó, Temari, desde las entrañas, cubriéndose con la cobija hasta las orejas.

La de moños sonrió, supuso que era un desahogo.

La conocía demasiado bien.

Ingresó con confianza a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Parece que acerté —aseveró, Tenten, mirando la cobija que tapaba a su amiga —. Yo no sé por qué te desquitas conmigo y no con él. Debiste haberle contestado el celular y haberle dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

—¡No puedo! —profirió, la rubia, con cierta desesperación, destapándose enseguida la cara —, por esa razón no fui hoy a trabajar —acotó bajando el volumen de su voz. Enfocó la mirada en los ojos cafés de su amiga—. Es difícil tener que relacionarme laboralmente con él después de lo que pasó.

—Dirás lo que no pasó —le corrigió, la castaña, y luego se arrepintió de sus palabras. Se mordió el labio—. Lo siento, Tema, se me salió.

La rubia bufó.

—TenTen, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que odio tu sinceridad? —,inquirió, Temari, mirándola fijamente. La castaña asintió —… pero sabes qué, tienes razón.

—Disculpa amiga por recordártelo —espetó con franqueza, la de ojos chocolates—, mejor volvamos al punto.

—No te disculpes Tenten —acotó, la rubia, comprensiva —, a veces es bueno que tomes el papel de mi conciencia.

La castaña le sonrió con cariño

—Temari, respecto a tu inasistencia del día de hoy, yo entiendo que no quieras ver ni hablar con tu jefe —señaló, Tenten, con empatía, retomando la conversación —, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo, no puedes quedarte eternamente encerrada aquí. Debes ir a trabajar para poder generar recursos —hizo una pausa al momento que recordó algo. Miró hacia la puerta y luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en la ojiverde—. ¿Oye, y Karura dónde está?

—La fui a dejar al jardín —le respondió, la rubia, sentándose en la cama—, se supone que hoy iba a ir a trabajar.

Sonrió con desazón.

—Entonces ¿toda esta crisis fue en el último minuto? —inquirió, la castaña, mirándola con detenimiento.

—No tengo ninguna crisis, Tenten, sólo que…. necesito algo de tiempo para decidir qué voy hacer —espetó serenamente, Temari—. Estoy pensando seriamente en renunciar.

Su amiga la miró sorprendida.

—Pero… ¿cómo los vas hacer con las cuentas?, ¿o acaso ya tienes visto otro trabajo?

—No, pero tengo un dinero que me dejó mi padre antes morir y algunos ahorros, más el seguro de cesantía —le explicó, la rubia, retomando su tono habitual—. Si los sumo y los divido por mis gastos mensuales, podría vivir bien por unos siete a ocho meses. ¿Cómo no voy a encontrar algo antes de ese tiempo?

—No sé, amiga, encontrar trabajo en este tiempo no es fácil —le respondió con franqueza, la castaña —, influye mucho el factor «contactos». Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que lo pienses bien.

—Lo sé, Tenten, por eso creo que puedo encontrar algo pronto —espetó, la ojiverde, con cierto optimismo—. Trabajar como asistente de… tú sabes quién… me hecho conocer a muchas personas.

—Por lo que veo la idea de renunciar es casi un hecho.

—Es que no veo otra opción, Tenten —señaló, la rubia, tratando de que su amiga la entendiera —, aunque igual hay una parte dentro de mí que me dice que debo volver al trabajo y enfrentar la situación.

La castaña la miró comprensiva.

—Sabes, amiga, yo pienso que no debes renunciar así tan rápido —le sugirió, ésta, de forma empática—. Creo hay una explicación para todo lo que aconteció. Si el hombre te estuvo llamando, es porque quiere explicártelo, independiente si sus razones te favorezcan o no, escúchalo. Una vez que hagas eso, estarás en condiciones de tomar una decisión, antes no.

Temari cerró los ojos.

—Es que no sé si podré volver a mirarlo a la cara.

—Tema, esto ha sido muy reciente —le habló, Tenten, con cariño—, por eso te sientes así, deja pasar unos días. Creo que lo mejor es que saques una licencia médica. Estamos a jueves, pienso que unos cinco días te vendrían bien, volverías el martes a trabajar.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos.

—Me serviría para pensar con más tranquilidad.

—Entonces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar una hora con un médico para el día de hoy.

—Tienes razón, enseguida llamaré a un centro médico para buscar una hora—espetó, la rubia, con determinación—. Diré que estoy con una crisis nerviosa —hizo una pausa y luego cambió el tema. —Tenten, ¿a qué hora entras a trabajar?

—A la una de la tarde, ¿por qué? —le contestó, ésta, mirándola con atención.

—Quédate conmigo a almorzar, no sacó nada quedándome aquí acostada, así que prefiero ir a preparar algo.

La castaña le sonrió.

—Está bien, amiga, te acompaño.

.

.

.

Faltaban treinta minutos para las una de la tarde, cuando el vehículo de Shikamaru se estacionó frente de cierto edificio.

Detuvo el motor.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Encendió la pantalla y miró la foto que había sacado antes de salir de su oficina.

Eran los datos personales de Temari donde figuraba su dirección.

No le quedó otra que conseguírselos en Recursos Humanos, ya que él no conocía exactamente donde vivía. Sólo sabía la calle, ya que alguna vez la pasó a dejar cuando coincidieron en la salida de la oficina.

— _¿Estarás en tu apartamento, mujer? —susurró sabiendo muy bien que la única forma de saber aquella respuesta era yendo hasta allí._

Apagó la pantalla del móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Miró hacia la puerta del edificio. Justo en ese momento vio salir a cierta chica castaña.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

— _Al parecer estoy de suerte —espetó al darse cuenta que la mujer que acababa de salir del edificio era la amiga de Temari_. No la había visto más de dos o tres veces, pero a él nunca se le olvidaba un rostro.

Era un buen fisonomista.

Espero que la mujer se alejara del sector para poder bajar e ir a donde se había propuesto.

Una vez que ésta desapareció del radio, él se bajó y cerró el vehículo.

Caminó a paso ligero hacia la entrada de edificio.

Ya en el pasillo del tercer piso, comenzó a buscar el apartamento en cuestión. Al final del pasillo, lo encontró.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y respiró hondo.

Al instante, tocó el timbre.

Pasaron varios segundos, pero nadie abrió.

Se puso nervioso.

Insistió. Volvió a tocar.

Dentro del apartamento, una rubia con el corazón acelerado, miraba la puerta desde el centro de la sala.

— _No insistas, Shikamaru, porque no te voy abrir —susurró, Temari, con seguridad, sabiendo muy bien que era él._ Su amiga le había mandado un mensaje a los segundos de haberse subido al taxi: «No es por asustarte, Tema, pero hay un auto negro "de ensueño" estacionado enfrente del edificio. Había alguien adentro, pero no logré distinguirlo, ya que evité mirarlo fijamente. Échale una mirada por la ventana del dormitorio».

Tenten era bastante observadora como intuitiva, no se equivocó.

Por tercera vez el sonido del timbre se hizo presente en la sala, pero la rubia nuevamente lo ignoró.

Caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que él desistiera.

—Temari, sé que estás ahí, por favor, ábreme la puerta. Necesito conversar contigo.

Abrió sus ojos aguamarina de forma precipitada al momento que escuchó su voz.

Su corazón de inmediato se desbocó.

Sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con él, pero en este momento no se sentía preparada para aclarar el asunto.

Sentía una mezcla de dolor, vergüenza y rabia. Aunque en este preciso instante, la vergüenza era la que más la dominaba.

Con sigilo se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana.

—Temari, por favor, déjame explicarte.

Sintió un deje de súplica en el tono de su voz.

Ella frunció fuerte los labios y cerró los ojos.

Una lágrima se le escapó.

Debía que reconocer que también sentía miedo de escuchar su explicación, ya que nunca había sido una mujer muy afortunada en el amor.

Deslizó su espalda por la pared y sentó en el piso.

Abrazó sus piernas y bajó la cabeza.

Se quedó quieta esperando a que se fuera.

Luego de varios minutos sin escucharlo, se puso de pie. Avanzó rápidamente hasta la ventana.

Su vehículo ya no estaba.

La tranquilidad volvió a su cuerpo.

Suspiró.

— _Lo siento, Shikamaru, pero hoy no me sentía con la entereza suficiente para escucharte._

.

.

.

A varias cuadras del edificio, un vehículo negro avanzaba sin destino definido.

— _Te voy a dejar tranquila, mujer —susurró, Shikamaru, resignado, mientras esperaba que cambiara de color el semáforo—._ _No voy a seguir atosigándote con mi presencia. Lo único que espero es que tu próxima jugada no sea un golpe bajo._

.

.

.

Eran las ocho con treinta de la mañana cuando Shikamaru salió del ascensor.

Avanzó con parsimonia por el pasillo

—Buenos días, señor Nara —lo saludó enérgicamente, la recepcionista del piso.

—Buen día, Matsuri —le respondió, éste cansinamente. Se detuvo enfrente de ésta —¿Me tiene alguna novedad?

Por la forma que la miró, la chica supo enseguida a lo que se refería.

—Sí, señor Nara. La señorita no Sabaku envió una licencia médica.

Shikamaru no se sorprendió.

—¿Por cuantos días?

—Seis días a partir de ayer. Vuelve el día miércoles.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—Matsuri, ¿me puedes llevar un café en diez minutos más?

—No se preocupe señor Nara, yo se lo llevo.

—Gracias, Matsuri —le respondió con parsimonia, el moreno, retomando su camino.

Pocos segundos después, ingresó a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

Avanzó hasta su escritorio y se sentó.

Miró hacia el techo.

— _Mujer, ¿tantos días necesitas para decidir lo que vas hacer? —susurró, Shikamaru, con un deje de angustia —. Seguro que estás en la encrucijada si dejar la empresa o no. Si abandonarme o no. Necesito hablar contigo antes de que tomes una decisión._

Con determinación sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Prendió la pantalla.

— _Pero creo que necesitaré la ayuda de alguien para que eso se pueda concretar._

Inicio la aplicación Google Maps.

Escribió en el buscador café en el centro de Konoha.

— _Mendokusai, son más de diez —espetó con una sonrisa forzada —, pero no importa, todo sea por hablar contigo, mi problemática._

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos contratiempos.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización, saludos a todos.**

 **Los quiero, les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**


	6. Necesito de tu ayuda

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELITA N, Bebitapreciosa, MarFer Hatake y Roronoa Saki. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6.- Necesito de tu ayuda.**

.

Aquel día salió de la oficina bastante más temprano de lo habitual. Necesita localizar a la única persona que en ese momento lo podía ayudar, sin embargo, lo único que recordaba de alguna conversación que tuvo con Temari, era que ella trabajaba en un café en centro de la ciudad.

Aunque no se podía quejar, peor hubiese sido no tener ninguna pista donde hallarla.

Se estacionó en un lugar bastante céntrico y miró su celular.

— _Son diecisiete puntos los que tengo que visitar —susurró mirando cada punto que aparecía en la pantalla—, y en este sector hay dos. Espero que la suerte me acompañe._

Guardó su móvil, bajó rápidamente y comenzó su recorrido.

.

.

.

Llevaba más de dos horas de búsqueda y todavía no daba con su objetivo.

En su recorrido no sólo encontró los cafés que tenía que visitar, sino unos cuantos más que no aparecían en la aplicación, sin embargo, se hizo el ánimo de visitarlos.

Tres o cuatro más, ya daba lo mismo.

Con parsimonia ingresó al café número catorce de su lista y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio desocupada. La idea de buscar a cierta mujer lo había cegado tanto, que olvidó ir a almorzar a la hora que le correspondía, pero como ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, obviamente su estómago le reclamó.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que había bastante personas, por lo que decidió esperar algunos minutos para que lo atendieran.

Sacó su celular y miró los puntos que aún le quedaban por visitar.

— _Sólo me quedan tres cafés según la aplicación —susurró, éste con algo preocupación._

Suspiró.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a sus sienes y bajó la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos.

No quería ser pesimista, pero la probabilidad de encontrarla era cada vez menor.

—Buenas tardes señor, ¿qué desea servirse?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe, esa voz chillona era inconfundible.

Rápidamente puso las manos sobre la mesa y alzó el rostro.

Sonrió de medio lado al comprobar que sí era ella.

La mujer tenía puesta la mirada en su libreta.

—Hasta que por fin te encuentro… Tenten

A la castaña aquella voz cansina se le hizo medianamente conocida.

Alzó de inmediato la mirada.

—¡Tú ! —chilló, ésta, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—, pero… pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Quedó literalmente sorprendida.

—Te andaba buscando —le respondió; Shikamaru, de lo más normal, pero por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegría. Por fin había hallado a la única persona que, según él, podía echarle una mano con su problemática —. Llevó casi tres horas en esta ardua tarea, pero hace unos minutos atrás me dio hambre, ya que no almorcé. Así que entré en este local con la intención de comer algo, además de preguntar si aquí trabajaba una chica castaña llamada Tenten.

La castaña aún continuaba asombrada.

No podía creer que tenía enfrente nada más y nada menos que a Shikamaru Nara, el culpable del gran dolor de cabeza de su casi hermana, y según él, ¿llevaba horas buscándola?

Tendría que estar demasiado urgido para haber decidido hacer aquello.

Lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio que has estado toda la tarde buscándome? —le preguntó, la castaña, queriendo confirmara todo lo que recién había escuchado.

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de estar bromeando? —contrapreguntó, éste, con seriedad. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien dudara de sus dichos, mucho menos después de casi tres horas de una incesante búsqueda.

—No, sólo tienes cara de fastidio —le respondió, ésta, socarronamente, al percatarse de su molestia, sin embargo, poco le intereso. Continuó, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Lo que no sé es si el motivo es porque llevas un buen rato buscándome o porque tu rostro de nacimiento es así.

El moreno sonrió de forma forzada.

—Veo que tienes bastante sentido del humor —espetó, éste, luego de escuchar su respuesta. Se notaba a leguas que era una mujer con un carácter especial, por no decir una mujer «de armas tomar».

—Pues sí, ser amargada es algo que no va conmigo —señaló, Tenten, con seguridad —. Bueno, Shikamaru… ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre, verdad?

Sus palabras le causaron gracia.

—No sé por qué me lo preguntas, si nos hemos tuteado desde un principio —le dijo, el pelinegro con una sonrisa—, pero no hay problema, puedes hacerlo con confianza.

La mujer le sonrió de vuelta.

—Estupendo, ya que la verdad es que odio a los tipos «empaquetados» que se creen dueños del mundo —aseveró, la castaña, con sinceridad. El moreno entiendo la indirecta enseguida. Ésta bajó la mirada hacia su libreta —Bueno, dijiste que tenías hambre, dime entonces qué te vas a servir.

—Tráeme un capuccino —le respondió, el moreno, con amabilidad.

—¿Y para comer?

—¿Hay pastel de frambuesa?

—Sí —afirmó ésta y él le hizo un gesto con el rostro —. Okey, entonces iré a buscar tu pedido.

La mujer de inmediato giró su cuerpo para comenzar a avanzar.

—Espera un momento, Tenten —espetó de improviso, el pelinegro. La castaña volteó el rostro rápidamente hacia él—. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?, necesito conversar contigo un tema bastante serio.

La morena percibió su inquietud.

—Me imagino de quien quieres hablar —le contestó, ésta, con cierta empatía—. Tendrías que esperarme, salgo a la ocho con treinta.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—Son recién las seis de la tarde —señaló, éste, pensativo al mirar su reloj Se humedeció los labios—. No importa, te esperaré.

La miró decidido.

—Pero si quieres puedes irte a tu casa y después volver —le sugirió, Tenten, sin dejar de observarlo.

Una semi sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—No, mejor no, ya que tendrías la posibilidad de huir de mí —espetó, el moreno, con seguridad.

La castaña hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

—Oye, ten por seguro que no lo haré —aseveró, ésta, con convicción—, ya que si lo hiciera, mañana nuevamente te tendría aquí. Y yo no pienso renunciar a mi trabajo por ti.

Al terminar su frase frunció el rostro. Otra vez había hablado demás.

El moreno sonrió con amargura.

—¿Así que eso es lo que ella piensa hacer? —inquirió, éste, en un tono algo lúgubre.

Ella no supo qué responder.

Apretó los labios.

—Sabes, Shikamaru, mejor iré a buscar tu pedido —le respondió, la castaña, cambiando el tema —. Hablaré con mi jefe para ver si me autoriza a retirarme antes.

—Está bien, Tenten. Gracias.

.

.

.

El moreno llevaba casi cuarenta y cinco minutos apoyado en su vehículo cuando la vio salir.

—Discúlpame, por hacerte esperar, Shikamaru —le dijo, la castaña, una vez que se detuvo enfrente de él.

El pelinegro le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lo botó.

Apagó la colilla con el zapato.

—No te preocupes, Tenten, ya hiciste mucho con salir una hora antes —le agradeció, el pelinegro, con franqueza.

La mujer no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la acera. Había un montón de colillas de cigarro tiradas en el piso.

—Vaya, eres un fumador empedernido —aseveró, la morena, de improviso.

Lo miró detenidamente.

—Es una forma de mantenerme sereno —espetó con sinceridad, el moreno.

La honestidad de sus palabras la impresionó.

—Entiendo —le dijo, la morena, dándose cuenta enseguida que él estaba igual o peor que su amiga—. Y bien dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—No creo que éste sea el mejor lugar para conversar, Tenten —acotó, Shikamaru, con suavidad—, es mejor que vayamos a otro lado. Después yo te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Fijó su mirada en ojos de la castaña.

—Está bien, pero apurémonos, no quiero regresar tarde.

—Entonces sube —espetó de inmediato, el pelinegro, abriendo la puerta de su vehículo —. Iremos a pub que está como a veinte minutos de acá.

La morena asintió y subió en silencio.

Shikamaru cerró la puerta, y caminó hacia la puerta del conductor. Subió al auto y prendió el motor. Enseguida se marchó.

.

.

.

—Bueno, soy todo oídos, Shikamaru —señaló, la castaña, una vez que se retiró la chica que les había tomado el pedido.

El moreno la miró con detención.

—Supongo que, como amiga de Temari, estás al tanto de todo lo que aconteció entre nosotros —afirmó calmadamente, éste, esperando una respuesta.

—Claro que estoy al tanto —aseveró, la castaña, con un deje de molestia—, y déjame decirte algo: te comportaste como un desgraciado.

El moreno frunció la boca.

—Todo tiene una explicación, Tenten —trató de justificarse sabiendo que no tenía perdón.

La castaña endureció su semblante.

—Supongo que la tienes —espetó, ésta, con determinación—, pero independiente de eso, igual la dañaste, y eso no es algo fácil de olvidar.

La culpa lo volvió a atormentar.

Tragó saliva.

—Lo sé, Tenten, lo sé —acotó, el pelinegro, con cierto grado de angustia —. Por eso yo necesito disculparme con ella. Necesito explicarle que fue lo que exactamente pasó. Ayúdame, por favor.

—Pero ella no quiere escucharte, Shikamaru —señaló, la de ojos chocolate, sabiendo que sus palabras de alguna forma iban a herir a su interlocutor.

El pelinegro sonrió con amargura.

—No, no quiere hablar conmigo —espetó lúgubremente—. Me bloqueó mi número personal y el de la oficina.

Cerró los ojos, abatido.

Pese a que ella percibió su dolor, prosiguió con su discurso.

—Fuiste a verla a su apartamento y tampoco te abrió —acotó, Tenten, echándole nuevamente sal en la herida.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y la miró con desaprobación

—Eso fue porque tú la pusiste en sobre aviso —se quejó, éste, con cierto desazón.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru, pero tuve que hacerlo —señaló, la castaña, con convicción—. Temari no estaba preparada mentalmente para verte, mucho menos para escucharte. Por esa misma razón fue que ella no asistió a su trabajo.

Lo miró esperando que la comprendiera.

—Pero yo no quiero que se haga ideas erróneas respecto a lo que pasó —espetó, el moreno, con desesperación —, quiero aclararle todo. Yo sé que aquello que le hice fue horrible…. y sí, fui un desgraciado tal como dices tú, pero tuve mis razones… Yo no quiero que me odie, no quiero… aunque quizás todo lo que está pasando, lo merezco.

La sinceridad de sus palabras, la conmovieron.

Su mirada se dulcificó.

—Ella no te odia, Shikamaru —aseveró, Tenten, con certeza—, eso es imposible —hizo una pausa y luego continuó —. Dale un poco más de tiempo, deja que ella digiera la situación. Creo que después de eso, ella podrá conversar contigo, antes no.

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo.

Suspiró.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en la castaña.

—Está bien, haré lo que me pides —susurró resignado. Se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz y luego apoyó su rostro en éstas.

Tenten sonrió con sutileza. Luego de ponerlo a prueba, pudo comprobar que Shikamaru Nara era una persona confiable y sincera. Quiso retribuirle su honestidad hablándole con la verdad.

Inhaló aire fuertemente y exhaló.

—Te voy a ser sincera, Shikamaru Nara —espetó, la castaña, con seriedad, captando de inmediato la atención de éste —, ya que pude comprobar que eres una persona demasiado transparente. Temari está barajando la posibilidad de renunciar. Es una idea que se le ha metido muy fuerte en la cabeza.

La incertidumbre se volvió apoderar de él.

—Pero no puede tomar esa decisión así como así —acotó con cierto desosiego. El ritmo de su respiración se aceleró.

—Ella es bastante obstinada cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja —señaló, Tenten, con empatía—, por eso le aconsejé que se tomara unos días para que pensara con calma las cosas. Espero que lo haga a conciencia.

Shikamaru miró su reloj.

—Yo necesito ir a hablar con ella antes que tomé cualquier decisión —acotó, éste, mientras hizo el amago de pararse. La castaña rápidamente lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

—Tranquilo, Shikamaru, ella no se va a arrancar a ninguna parte —espetó, la mujer, de forma convincente haciendo que el pelinegro se tranquilizara. Soltó lentamente su brazo—. Sabes, yo también le dije lo mismo que piensas tú, pero no sé si me hará caso. Tengo la impresión que ella quiere evitarte a toda costa.

—¿Pero por qué? —espetó en un susurro. La aflicción claramente se le reflejaba en el rostro.

La castaña suspiró.

—Supongo que le da miedo escuchar algo que sabe que le dolerá —acotó, ésta, con determinación—. Ella tiene muy presente que eres un hombre casado, Shikamaru. Dime, ¿qué puede esperar de ti?

Lo miró con detenimiento esperando una respuesta.

El moreno se humedeció los labios.

—Yo tomé la decisión de separarme, Tenten —espetó de sopetón, sin dejar de observarla—. Los trámites del divorcio los comencé ayer.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo la amo, Tenten, por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo sabía, yo sabía, que detrás de toda esa situación extraña que aconteció entre ustedes, habían razones de peso y sentimientos verdaderos.

Shikamaru enseguida entendió su punto.

—Nunca se me pasó por cabeza hacerla mi amante —señaló con franqueza.

—Lo tengo bastante claro, y no te imaginas cómo me alegra que sea así —espetó, la castaña, con sinceridad, escapándosele otra sonrisa —. Ella merece a alguien que la ame de verdad.

El pelinegro la escuchó con detención, y luego se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—Tenten, yo necesito….

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru —la castaña lo interrumpió, mirándolo con comprensión —. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para convencerla. Ten por seguro que conversarás con ella antes que se le acabe la licencia.

—Gracias, Tenten.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami…quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización. Quiero actualizar Lo que Siempre No unirá, trataré de no aplazar más esa actualización, pero todo es culpa de esta historia jajajajaj…trato de avanzar en la otra, pero termino escribiendo ésta XD.**

 **Saludos a todos, les deseo un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**


	7. Una noticia inesperada

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Sí, actualice antes de lo esperado, había que aprovechar la inspiración. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: andreina. salomon, Bebitapreciosa, ANABELITA N, MarFer Hatake y Roronoa Saki. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7.- Una noticia inesperada.**

 **.**

—Gracias, Tenten.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Shikamaru —espetó, la castaña, de forma empática, esbozando una sutil sonrisa—. Como te dije anteriormente, Tema merece a que alguien la ame de verdad, y no tengo ninguna duda que ese alguien eres tú.

El pelinegro sonrió tenuemente.

—No sé si después de lo que le hice, ella me quiera aceptar —acotó, éste, con algo de duda, sin dejar de mirar los ojos cafés de su acompañante—. Tampoco tengo la certeza de que es lo ella realmente siente por mí —continuó con su incertidumbre—. Quiero creer que existe un sentimiento verdadero, ya que si no fuese así, ella no actuaría de la forma que lo está haciendo.

A la castaña, una nueva sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Ella te adora, Shikamaru —le confesó, sabiendo que quizás estaba hablando demás, pero eso a esta altura ya daba lo mismo, el hombre que tenía enfrente correspondía a los sentimientos de su amiga—, siempre te ha querido. Bueno, en realidad no siempre, pero tiene que ser por lo menos hace como una año.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pues sabe disimularlo muy bien, porque yo nunca lo noté —espetó calmadamente, aunque por dentro sentía una felicidad inmensa.

—Es imposible que lo hayas notado, Shikamaru —señaló, la castaña, con cierta simpatía—, ya que ella siempre actúa de forma recatada. Además es de las personas que tiene bastante claro cual es su lugar.

—Tienes razón —acotó, el pelinegro, con semi sonrisa para luego bajar la mirada. En cosa de segundos quedó sumido en sus cavilaciones.

La mujer que les tomó el pedido, trajo sus bebestibles dejándolos sobre la mesa.

—Gracias —espetó la castaña al darse cuenta que su acompañante estaba ido. La mujer hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

La castaña acercó su mano derecha empuñada a la boca. Tosió adrede.

El moreno de inmediato reaccionó. La miró fijamente.

—Perdón —acotó, éste, al volver a la realidad. Llevó su mano derecha a la nuca.

Desvió la mirada.

La de ojos chocolate le sonrió con empatía.

—No te preocupes —espetó, Tenten, de forma comprensiva. —Sabes, mañana mismo iré donde Temari para ver cómo está la situación —al ver que captó la atención del moreno, prosiguió—. Veré si ella está bien y si ya se le pasó el pánico de enfrentarte. Te mantendré informado.

—Entonces, te daré mi número.

—Sí, dámelo —espetó, la castaña, buscando su celular en el bolso.

Una vez que ésta tuvo el móvil en sus manos, el pelinegro se lo dictó.

Ella de inmediato lo registró y le marcó.

El celular de Shikamaru sonó.

—Bueno, ya estamos en contacto —acotó, Tenten, cortando la llamada. Enseguida guardó su celular—. Como te dije anteriormente, mañana iré a visitar a Tema. Ella no notará nada extraño, ya es algo que suelo hacer. Siempre nos juntamos los fines de semana, y por lo general, lo hacemos en su apartamento. Si veo que ella está más calmada, te avisaré para que vayas a verla. Será una sorpresa, no le avisaremos. La idea es no darle más tiempo para razonar.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

—Así que ese es el plan —espetó, sin dejar de observarla—. Nunca pensé que idearás algo tan deprisa.

—Mientras más rápido aclaren su asunto, es mejor —señaló, la castaña, con convicción—, ya que si la dejamos pensar mucho o la ponemos en sobre aviso, corremos el riesgo de que se cierra a una sola idea y después será muy difícil sacarla de esa. Suele ser muy terca.

Hizo un mohín con la boca.

Shikamaru la miró divertido.

—Una problemática en toda la extensión de la palabra —espetó, éste, cansinamente, corroborando las palabras de la castaña.

Ésta lo miró extrañada.

—¿Y no te asusta que sea así? —inquirió, Tenten, con curiosidad.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—No, al contrario, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de persona —le respondió calmadamente como si nada—. Mi madre es así. Creo que sabría como sobrellevarlo.

Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír.

—Vaya, se nota que estás enamorado —espetó, la castaña, en un tono gracioso, para luego proseguir—. Bueno, entonces quedamos en que yo te voy a avisar si es que la veo más tranquila. Si es así, tú deberás estar atento a mi segundo mensaje, ya que en ese te informaré a la hora que me iré —hizo una pausa y continuó, manteniendo atenta la mirada del Nara—. Yo suelo irme tarde de su apartamento, por lo general, después que se duerme Karura. La idea es que cuando yo me vaya, tú, en menos de dos minutos, entres.

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Pero cómo voy hacer eso, si yo no tengo llave? —inquirió dubitativo mirando fijamente a Tenten.

Ésta se puso seria.

—Tranquilo, Shikamaru, déjame explicarte —le respondió con seguridad y prosiguió—. Tú estarás a la espera de que yo salga de su apartamento. Yo cerraré la puerta y me iré. En menos de un minuto, tú tocarás el timbre, y Tema creerá que regresé porque se me quedó algo. Abrirá de inmediato.

—¿Y si en vez de abrir la puerta, pregunta «quién es»? —inquirió con seriedad, el moreno.

Tenten frunció los labios.

—En ese caso, aplicaremos el plan B: «abrirás la puerta con llave que te pasaré» —espetó, la castaña, con determinación—. Ahora no la ando trayendo, pero ese día te la entregaré. A ella no le extrañará esa situación, ya que otras veces yo he tocado el timbre, y sobre la misma, he abierto la puerta.

Shikamaru la miró con preocupación.

—Tenten, al entrar con la llave, ella sabrá enseguida que fuiste tú la que me ayudó —aseveró, éste, con cierta inquietud.

La castaña suspiró.

—Tienes razón, Shikamaru, y quizás también se moleste conmigo, pero creo que después le faltarán días en su vida para agradecérmelo.

La convicción de sus palabras le sacó una sonrisa.

—Sácame de una duda, Tenten —acotó, Shikamaru, mirándola con detención—, ¿la idea de conversar en su apartamento, a esa hora, es porque su hija va estar durmiendo y así ella no podrá alterarse?

La castaña no pudo ahogar su risa.

—Exacto, es una forma de mantenerla «tranquila» —le respondió, la mujer, recalcando la última palabra entre risas.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

—Tenten, debo reconocer que me encanta tu plan —señaló, éste, con sinceridad.

La castaña lo miró con complicidad.

—Todo saldrá bien, Shikamaru, ya verás que sí.

.

.

.

Era cerca del mediodía del sábado y Tenten todavía no podía comunicarse con su amiga. Le había marcado más de ocho veces, pero ésta no le respondía

Aquello era demasiado extraño.

Luego de varios minutos pensando, la castaña se levantó del sillón y se fue a arreglar. Tenía que ir al apartamento de Temari para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Tenten se devolvió con prontitud a la sala y lo tomó. Miró la pantalla.

— _¡Hasta que apareciste! —susurró al leer el nombre que aparecía en ésta._

Enseguida contestó.

—Hasta que te dignaste a devolverme el llamado, «amiga» —espetó, la castaña, en un tono molesto, recalcando la última palabra. Se sentó bruscamente en el sillón—. ¿Dónde te habías metido, mujer?

La rubia se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Hola Tenten —espetó, ésta, cínicamente—, yo estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tú, cómo estás?

La castaña de inmediato sonrió.

—Vaya, veo que amaneciste de buen humor —acotó, ésta socarronamente, aunque por dentro estaba bastante preocupada. Sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Esperó atenta la respuesta de su amiga.

—La verdad, Tenten, es que sí —le respondió, la ojiverde, en un tono bastante alegre—, estoy feliz de estar con mis hermanos.

Esa respuesta no le cuadró.

La castaña de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

—Tema, ¿tus hermanos vinieron a verte? —inquirió, con cierta curiosidad. Sabía que si aquello era verdad, todo el plan que había urdido se vendría al piso.

Se mordió el labio inferior en la espera.

—No, Tenten, ellos no se han movido de Suna. Nosotras fuimos las que viajamos para acá. Llegamos ayer en la tarde.

Aquella respuesta fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría. Jamás pasó por su mente que su amiga viajaría a Suna a ver a su familia.

Y pensar que ella le aseguró a Shikamaru que Temari no se iría a ningún lado.

Se odió mentalmente por haberle asegurado aquello, si ella no era ninguna pitonisa.

Inhaló aire fuertemente y exhaló.

— _Vamos, Tenten, el show debe continuar —se dijo internamente para darse ánimos._

—Vaya amiga, ¿y esa decisión tan repentina?, ¿sucedió algo con tus hermanos? —preguntó, la castaña, con cierto interés. Necesitaba saber qué diablos había pasado.

—No, Tenten, mis hermanos están bien —espetó con tranquilidad, Temari—. Lo que pasa es que el jueves por la noche no podía dormir, y no sé por qué se me ocurrió llamar a Gaara. Él se extrañó que lo llamara tan tarde, y me preguntó si me había pasado algo. Yo le dije que no, que lo había llamado a esa hora sólo porque había terminado de ver una película, ya que el viernes no tenía que ir a trabajar. Antes que me preguntara cualquier otra cosa, le dije que había pedido el viernes y lunes para descansar, ya que las últimas semanas había tenido mucho trabajo.

—Supongo que él te dijo que por qué no aprovechabas los días para ir a visitarlos —acotó, Tenten, imaginando lo que había pasado.

—Pues sí y no me pude negar —le respondió, la rubia, sinceridad —. Incluso hasta me compró los pasajes.

La castaña sonrió para sí.

—Supongo que Karura está feliz de ver a sus tíos.

—Sí, ella es la más feliz —espetó, Temari, con un deje de alegría —. Ahora fueron a comprar al supermercado, y como me quedé sola, aproveché de devolverte el llamado.

—¿Cuándo regresas, Tema? —inquirió, la de ojos chocolate, interesadísima.

—El lunes por la noche. Gaara no encontró pasajes en la tarde.

—Bueno, amiga, disfruta este viaje, te servirá para compartir con tu familia como también para pensar con tranquilidad.

—Sí, Tenten, podré pensar sin estar preocupada que si «el innombrable» va ir a mi apartamento o no.

A la castaña se le escapó una risita.

—Ayyy Tema, por lo que escucho tu decisión de viajar también fue motivada por él —aseveró, ésta, con convicción—. Debes tratar de superar ese impasse, amiga. Recuerda que cuando regreses, igual tendrás enfrentarlo.

—Lo tengo claro, Tenten, por eso ya me estoy mentalizando para el próximo mar... miércoles.

—¿No vas a ir a conversar antes con él?

—¡Para qué!, si tiene que decirme algo, que me lo diga el próximo mar... miércoles, luego que le entregue mi carta de renuncia.

—Veo que todavía no se te ha quitado esa idea de la cabeza.

—No, para nada, Tenten, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Así evito... evito meterme en problemas.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Temari?

—¿Miedo?... lo que tengo es vergüenza de volver a mirarlo a la cara.

—Sí, yo sé que sientes eso, Tema, pero eres una persona adulta y pienso que eso lo puedes manejar.

—Pues sí.

—¿Entonces?

—…

La ojiverde no contestó.

Tenten volvió a presionar.

—¿Te da miedo que te diga que todo fue un error, y que es mejor que hagan cómo que nunca pasó nada? —preguntó, ésta, directo al hueso.

—...

No hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia.

—Te hice una pregunta, Temari —insistió, la castaña.

— **Ahhggg, ¡Te odio, Tenten!** —respondió, la rubia, furibunda.

—Vaya, al parecer, volví acertar —afirmó, la de ojos café, con suficiencia.

Segundos después, la rubia respondió.

—Sí, Tenten, para qué te lo voy a negar; por eso prefiero renunciar, así me evito un rechazo verbal.

—Temari, ¿por qué eres tan pesimista?

—No soy pesimista, Tenten, soy realista.

—Tema, ¿te has puesto a pensar por qué «el innombrable» quiere hablar contigo?

—Supongo que para decirme que se equivocó, pero que no quiere perjudicarme laboralmente, por lo tanto lo mejor es hacer como que nada ocurrió.

—Esas son las palabras que tú no quieres escuchar, ¿pero que pasaría si él te quiere decir otra cosa?

—No lo hará porque está casado.

—Tema, abre los ojos. Si él quisiera decirte lo que tú piensas que te va a decir, no te hubiese estado llamando, ni se hubiese tomado la molestia de ir a buscarte a tu apartamento. Simplemente se hubiese quedado sentando en su oficina esperando a que volvieras para decirte lo que tú crees que te va a decir. Es más, le daría lo mismo si vuelves.

—¿Qué pretendes, Tenten?, que me imagine que «el innombrable» me va a pedir disculpas por lo que hizo, sin embargo, me va a decir que no ha sido un error porque en realidad sí está enamorado de mí, y que por eso va hacer lo imposible para que su esposa le firme el divorcio. **¡Pues no me lo imagino! ¡No me gusta estar soñando como tú!**

—¡Ayyy no me grites, si ya entendí! —exclamó, la castaña, separando el celular de su oído —, pero insisto que quizás estés equivocada.

—¡Suficiente! —sentenció, la rubia —, otro día hablamos.

Cortó la llamada bruscamente.

— _Ayyy Dios tan testaruda que me salió —susurró, Tenten._

Luego de tamaña conversación, ésta, se quedó echada sobre el sillón. Necesitaba recuperar las energías, ya que su amiga se las había quitado todas, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos recordó que tenía que hacer una llamada.

— _Debo avisarle a Shikamaru… ¿pero cómo diablos se lo digo? —comenzó a pensar mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar. A los segundos, chasqueó la lengua—. Bueno, tendrá que entender._

Buscó en su celular el número del pelinegro y le marcó. Éste enseguida le contestó.

—Hola Tenten, pensé que me ibas a mensajear —espetó, el moreno, cansinamente.

—El plan se vino abajo, Shikamaru —acotó, la castaña, sin rodeos.

—Pero… ¿pero qué pasó? —inquirió, el pelinegro, con preocupación.

—Temari se fue a Suna.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oíste. Temari no está en Konoha.

—Tú dijiste que ella no se iba ir a ningún lado —le reclamó, el pelinegro, con desesperación.

—Lo siento, me equivoqué, errar es humano —se defendió, la castaña, firmemente.

—Tenten, dime la verdad, ¿Temari se fue de Konaha para siempre? —inquirió, Shikamaru, con aflicción.

—Tranquilo hombre, Temari sólo fue a visitar a sus hermanos —le respondió, Tenten, con sinceridad—. Regresa a Konoha, el lunes por noche.

—¿Sigue todavía con la idea de renunciar?

—Pues sí, para que te voy a mentir. Traté de disuadirla hoy cuando hablamos, pero es demasiado dura de mollera. La llamaré mañana para continuar haciendo el papel de su consciencia.

—Quizás yo debiese ir a Suna a conversar con ella.

—¡Nooo!, ni se te ocurra.

—¿Por qué?, ¿acaso sus hermanos son muy violentos?

—Volvería a Konoha dentro de un cajón, con eso te digo todo.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—Entonces ¿qué me sugieres?

—Espera que regrese. Trataremos de aplicar el mismo plan que teníamos urdido, sólo que habrán unas pequeñas variantes, como el horario, el tiempo que yo estaré con ella. Tengo que confirmar si ese día Karura irá al jardín, dependiendo de eso, fijaremos una hora. Necesito que el martes estés disponibles a la hora que sea.

—Tengo una reunión con un cliente en la tarde, pero veré que puedo hacer.

—Bueno, ahora te voy a cortar. En caso que sea necesario, te llamaré antes del martes por mañana, sino ese día sólo espera mi señal. Estamos en contacto, Shikamaru.

—Está bien, Tenten, Adiós.

.

.

.

Eran más de las nueve de la mañana del día martes, cuando cierta rubia salió del ascensor. Escaneó rápidamente el pasillo por donde tenía que avanzar y se acercó hasta la recepción del piso.

Respiró hondo.

—Buen día, Matsuri —espetó, la ojiverde, con serenidad, manteniendo a raya su nerviosismo.

—Temari-san, buenos días —le respondió de forma amable, la castaña —, ¿qué anda haciendo por aquí? ¿No me diga que trae otra licencia médica?

La muchacha la miró con curiosidad.

—No, Matsuri, yo venía a conversar con el señor Nara —espetó, la rubia, sin titubear—, ¿él se encuentra en su oficina?

Sus latidos cardiacos se aceleraron al hacer esa pregunta.

—Está en la sala de reuniones —le contestó, la castaña, con naturalidad—. Adelantaron la reunión que estaba programada para hoy en la tarde.

La respuesta de la muchacha hizo que Temari sintiera un alivio en su interior.

—¿La reunión con el nuevo cliente? —inquirió, ésta, curiosa.

La castaña asintió.

—¿Hace cuánto rato comenzaron?

—Hace poco más de diez minutos —espetó, Matsuri, mirándola fijamente—. El señor Nara estimó que la reunión duraría por lo menos una hora. ¿Lo va esperar?

La rubia se quedó pensativa. A los pocos segundos, miró su reloj.

—Sí, Matsuri, lo esperaré hasta las diez —le respondió, la ojiverde, con seguridad—. En caso que no se desocupe a esa hora, te dejaré un encargo para él.

—Está bien, Temari-san. Tome asiento.

—Gracias.

Los minutos pasaron, sin embargo, la reunión no cesó.

Al ver que eran más de las diez, la rubia se puso de pie.

Sabía que el protocolo que iba aplicar no correspondía, pero a esa altura ya le daba lo mismo. Sólo quería salir corriendo de allí.

—Matsuri, no pudo seguir esperando —espetó, ésta, abriendo una carpeta que traía en sus manos. Sacó un sobre que estaba sellado—. Por favor, entrégale esto al señor Nara. Él sabe de lo que se trata.

La castaña le recibió el sobre y asintió.

—Fue un gusto verte, Matsuri —acotó, la ojiverde, con cariño— Cuídate mucho.

—Hasta mañana, Temari-san, nos estamos viendo —le respondió alegremente, la muchacha.

La rubia le sonrió, aunque fue imposible disimular su tristeza.

Rápidamente se dirigió al ascensor.

.

.

.

A las diez y media de la mañana, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió. Un grupo de tres personas salió hacia el pasillo y se dirigió al ascensor. Detrás de éstos, la gerencia de la compañía dejó la sala.

Se comenzaron a dispersar.

La castaña vio a Shikamaru dirigirse tranquilamente a su oficina.

—Señor Nara —alzó la voz, ésta, captando de inmediato la atención del moreno.

Éste se le acercó.

—Dime Matsuri.

—Hoy estuvo por aquí la señorita no Sabaku —espetó, la castaña, con naturalidad—. Quería hablar con usted.

El rostro del pelinegro palideció. Esa jugada por parte de ella no se la esperaba. Supuso que Tenten nunca se enteró, ya que si no ésta le hubiese avisado.

Trató de mantener la calma, pese a que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró.

—¿A qué hora estuvo por acá? —inquirió interés.

—Pasada las nueve de la mañana. Diez minutos después que comenzara la reunión.

—¿Y dejó algún recado?

—No, sólo me dijo que le pasara esto —le respondió, la castaña, pasándole un sobre—. Dijo que usted sabía de qué se trataba.

El pelinegro al recibirlo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Él sabía muy bien que venía adentro.

La desesperación lo embargó.

—¿Hace cuánto rato se fue? —inquirió, éste, con cierto desosiego.

La castaña lo miró extrañada.

—Hace como unos quince minutos —respondió, ésta, con un deje de preocupación —. ¿Señor Nara, siente bien?

—No, Matsuri, tengo un problema el cual debo ir a resolver— habló, el moreno, con agobio. Palpó los bolsillos de su chaqueta como buscando algo, para luego girar y avanzar con prontitud hacia su oficina—. Voy a salir, no sé a qué hora voy a regresar.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente e ingresó.

Al llegar a su escritorio, tomó las llaves de su vehículo y se las echó al bolsillo. Rápidamente abrió el sobre que tenía en la mano, sacando el documento y dejando caer el sobre al piso.

Le echó una mirada al escrito.

— _Problemática, ni pienses que dejándome una carta de renuncia vas a conseguir librarte de mí —susurró con determinación, doblando la carta y guardándola en el bolsillo._

A paso ligero, avanzó hasta el marco de la puerta

— _Tenemos una conversación pendiente, mujer, y te juro, como que me llamo Shikamaru Nara, que hoy me vas a escuchar._

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami…quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización. Quiero actualizar Lo que Siempre No unirá (ya nadie me cree jajajaja), trataré de no aplazar más esa actualización, pero todo es culpa de esta historia… trato de avanzar en la otra, pero termino escribiendo ésta XD.**

 **Saludos a todos, que tengan un buen ombligo de semana :D**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**


	8. No quiero ninguna explicación

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, yo sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo de esta historia, pero creo que es necesario dividir el capítulo en dos, espero que lo entiendan. Disculpen por no subir el capítulo el fin de semana, pero tuve un problemilla doméstico.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: andreina. salomon, ANABELITA N, Bebitapreciosa, Mitchel0420 y Marfer Hatake. Gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8.- No quiero ninguna explicación.**

 **.**

Sin demorarse ni un minuto más, Shikamaru se subió a su auto y salió del estacionamiento rumbo a la avenida principal. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y activo con su mano derecha el modo manos libre, mientras con la otra continuó conduciendo.

Marcó a la aliada.

—Vamos, Tenten, responde —balbuceó con los nervios de punta, mientras esperaba que ésta le contestara, sin embargo, aquello que pedía iba a ser algo difícil, ya que en ese mismo instante, la castaña estaba conversando con Temari.

—¡Qué hiciste qué! —exclamó, la de ojos chocolates, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

Nadie tenía que escucharla, ya que estaba encerrada en el baño de su trabajo.

—Lo que oíste, Tenten, hoy fui a dejar mi carta de renuncia —volvió a repetir, la rubia, aclarándole a ésta que no había escuchado mal.

La castaña aún no podía creer.

—¿Pero por qué no esperaste a que se terminara tu licencia?—inquirió, ésta, tratando de entender por qué su amiga había hecho aquello. Empezaba a creer que ésta tenía dotes de adivina, ya que no entendía cómo podía sabotearle su plan dos veces en menos de cinco días.

—Porque no valía la pena seguir esperando —le respondió, ojiverde, firmemente—, un día más un día menos, ya daba lo mismo.

—¿Y qué te dijo tu jefe? —preguntó, Tenten, interesadísima, ya que por la forma que hablaba Temari, le daba a entender que éste no le había confesado nada.

Esperó expectante la respuesta de su amiga.

—No me dijo nada, porque nunca lo vi —espetó bruscamente, la rubia —. Estaba en una reunión al momento que fui.

Tenten quedó con la boca abierta, aquella respuesta jamás se la esperó.

—¿Pero por qué diablos no lo esperaste? —inquirió, ésta, media alterada. Necesitaba saber por qué su amiga se comportaba de esa forma.

Definitivamente no lo entendía.

—Sí, lo esperé, Tenten, estuve como una hora sentada afuera de su oficina —le contestó, la rubia, a modo de defensa—, pero la reunión a la cual asistió, demoró más de lo esperado, por eso no pude verlo.

—Pero debiste esperarlo más, no fuiste a verlo para pedirle permiso para faltar —, espetó, la castaña, en forma de regaño. Estaba molesta con la actitud de su amiga, como también con el sonido de una llamada entrante que retumbaba hace ya varios minutos en su oído. —Dame unos segundos, Tema, que hace rato me está entrando una llamada al celular que no me deja en paz.

—Está bien, Tenten, te espero.

La castaña se quitó el celular de la oreja y miró la pantalla.

—¿Quién más podía ser? —se dijo mentalmente esbozando una semi sonrisa. Tomó la llamada, dejando a la rubia en espera.

—Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás? —inquirió, la castaña, suponiendo cual sería se respuesta.

—Mal —le respondió, éste, con cierta desazón—. Temari se volvió a salir con la suya.

—Lo siento, me acabo de enterar —acotó, Tenten, con empatía.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —inquirió, el pelinegro, con un deje de desesperación.

Esperó expectante la respuesta de la morena.

—Sí, casualmente la tengo en espera —aseveró, ésta, logrando calmar de la ansiedad que sentía el moreno —. Estaba conversando con ella al momento que me comenzaste a llamar.

—Tenten, necesito saber si Temari está en su apartamento —espetó, Shikamaru, con seriedad—; si no está, a qué hora va a llegar; y en caso de que esté, si tiene pensado salir… ahhh y necesito saber también dónde está la niña.

La castaña tomó nota mental.

—Está bien, Shikamaru, lo averiguo enseguida, ¿alguna otra cosa más? —inquirió, ésta, con la misma seriedad de su interlocutor.

—Sí, Tenten, lo más probable es que Temari no me abra la puerta, así que necesito que prestes tu llave.

Aquella petición le sacó una sonrisa a la morena.

—Vaya, se nota que vas decido a conversar con ella —acotó, ésta, muy de acuerdo con la idea.

—Sí, Tenten, hoy me va a tener que escuchar —espetó, el pelinegro con seguridad, deteniendo su vehículo en un semáforo. —Dime, ¿estás en tu trabajo?

—Sí, estoy aquí —afirmó, la castaña.

—En diez minutos estoy por allá —aseveró, el moreno, iniciando nuevamente la marcha de su vehículo.

—Está bien, Shikamaru, avísame cuando llegues —se despidió, la castaña, para luego cortar la llamada. Al instante, retomó la otra que tenía en espera.

Respiró hondo.

—Tema, ¿todavía estás ahí? —preguntó, ésta, con algo de duda. Sabía que tal vez se había demorado más de lo habitual.

—Sí, Tenten, estoy aquí, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí —le reclamó, la ojiverde, con falsa molestia.

—Como se te ocurre que me voy olvidar —le dijo, la castaña, con simpatía—, lo que pasa que últimamente me llaman puras personas con problemas, y no puedo cortarles así como así. Tú me entiendes ¿no?

La rubia sonrió.

—Eso te pasa por tener ese don de saber escuchar —afirmó, ésta, con certeza.

—Ya sé, debí haber estudiado psicología —la interrumpió, Tenten, con una gran sonrisa. —Bueno, rebobinemos, ¿en qué quedamos?

—En que debí esperar al «innombrable» un rato más.

—¿pero por qué no lo hiciste, amiga? —inquirió, la castaña, con más tacto que la primera vez.

—Ayyy Tenten, no lo sé —le respondió, Temari, con franqueza—. Hoy me levanté muy decidida a terminar mi relación laboral, como también a no darle la mínima oportunidad de explicarse al «innombrable», pero cuando me dijeron que estaba en una reunión y que tenía que esperarlo, toda la valentía y las ganas que tenía de discutir, se esfumaron. Los nervios me traicionaron, comenzaron a pasar lo minutos y yo lo único que pensaba era salir corriendo.

—Vaya, Tema, no pensé que la situación que viviste con el «innombrable» todavía te afectará tanto —acotó, Tenten, con seriedad —, pero lamentablemente la única forma de recuperarte es enfrentándolo. Quizás no debiste haberlo esperado en la empresa, sino que tendrías que haberte ido y después haber regresado.

—Tal vez tienes razón —señaló, la rubia, pensativa—, pero ya no lo hice.

—Sabes que amiga —espetó, la castaña, de forma animada —, mejor olvídate de todo y ándate al apartamento a descansar.

Aquella última frase la había lanzado con el fin de saber su ubicación. Tenía que recabar rápidamente toda información que el moreno necesitaba.

—Estoy a cinco minutos de llegar, pero no sé si podré descansar —acotó, la ojiverde, algo complicada.

Tenten arrugó el entrecejo analizando sus palabras.

—¿Por qué dice eso, Tema? —inquirió, Tenten, con curiosidad.

—¿Y si el «innombrable» va a mi apartamento?

Tenten sonrió al escuchar es pregunta. Menos mal que su amiga no la estaba viendo, sino inmediatamente le hubiese preguntado qué era lo tan gracioso.

—¿A qué va a ir «el innombrable», si ya renunciaste? —contrapreguntó, la castaña, intentado que la rubia no pensaré en esa posibilidad—, se supone que él quería hablar contigo en el caso si seguían trabajando con juntos. La idea era «llevar la fiesta en paz» ¿o no?

—Odio cuando eres tan directa —acotó, Temari, media molesta.

—Yo sólo estoy diciendo con otras palabras, lo que tú creías que él quería decirte —se defendió, la morena.

La rubia suspiró.

—Lo sé, Tenten —espetó, ésta, dándole toda la razón—, pero sabes qué, mejor me voy a olvidar de ese idiota.

—Esa es la actitud amiga —le celebró, la castaña, sonriente—. Anda a tu apartamento tranquilamente, te acuesta y ves una buena película. ¿A qué hora tienes que ir a buscar a Karura?

—Iré a buscarla cerca de las tres y media —le respondió, la ojiverde, volviendo a retomar su tono habitual.

—Entonces tienes bastante tiempo libre antes de ir a buscarla

—Sí, ahí veré que otra cosa puedo hacer en mi apartamento.

Tenten sonrió, estaba feliz por el cambio de actitud de su amiga, como también porque tenía toda la información.

—Me alegro que vuelvas a ser tú, Tema.

—No puedo dejar que ese impasse afecte mi vida —espetó, la ojiverde, más serena —. Gracias, Tenten, por escucharme.

—No hay de qué, amiga —le respondió con sinceridad, la castaña, pero luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse como una traidora, mal que mal, le estaba omitiendo información a su amiga. _—Es por una buena causa, Tenten —se dijo mentalmente—, confía en que todo saldrá bien._

—Después de tu trabajo, ¿podrías ir a visitarme? —la interrumpió, Temari, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, puede ser, yo te llamó cuando salga —le mintió, la castaña. No la llamaría a menos que tuvieses buenas noticias por parte de Shikamaru.

—Bueno, ahora te dejo —señaló, la rubia, afablemente —. ¿Me imagino que tienes muchas cosas que hacer?

Tenten sonrió algo nerviosa.

—Ni te imaginas, Tema —le respondió, ésta, pensando que en unos minutos más, tenía que pasarle la llave al moreno. —Adiós, amiga, relaje y disfruta tu día.

La castaña se despidió, aunque por dentro le hubiese gustado decirle: «Deja de ser una terca, Temari, y arregla tus asuntos con "el innombrable", ese hombre te ama de verdad».

Una vez que cortó la llamada, Tenten abrió la aplicación de whatsapp.

No tenía ningún mensaje del moreno.

Decidió enviarle uno

 **T: ¿Ya llegaste?**

 **S: Sí, hace unos minutos. Estoy estacionado a una cuadra de tu trabajo.**

 **T: Voy a inventar algo para salir. Espérame afuera de la farmacia que está a la vuelta del café.**

 **S: Okey, voy para allá.**

La castaña cerró la aplicación.

Suspiró.

— _Bueno, Tenten, ahora te toca hacer un poco de teatro para salir de aquí —susurró guardando su celular en el bolsillo—. Todo sea por ayudar a ese par—sonrió con sutileza. —Me ayudará bastante el hecho de haber estado encerrada tanto rato en el baño._

.

.

.

Luego de tres minutos de haber de su trabajo, Tenten divisó al pelinegro en el punto acordado.

—Para variar, está fumando —susurró, y rápidamente se le acercó.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó, y éste de inmediato volteó hacia ella.

—Hola Tenten, ¿cómo estás? —la saludó con su voz parsimoniosa.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Mal, con dolor de estómago y vómitos, por eso vine a farmacia a comprar unos remedios.

El pelinegro esbozó una semi sonrisa.

—¿Eso inventaste? —inquirió sorprendido.

—¡Qué otra cosa podía inventar! —exclamó, la castaña, divertida—, si estuve hablando con Tema como veinte minutos adentro el baño. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llegar con los remedios al trabajo.

—Eres una gran persona, Tenten. Me alegra que tanto Temari como yo, podamos contar contigo.

La castaña sonrió con el cumplido.

—No es para tanto, Shikamaru, con tal que ustedes se arreglen y yo no pierda mi trabajo, está todo bien —le respondió, ésta, con sinceridad. Metió la mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño llavero con solamente una llave. _—_ Temari tiene que haber llegado ya al apartamento. Ella no se va a mover de ahí hasta después de las tres de tarde, cuando tenga que ir a buscar a Karura al jardín —extendió su mano dejando ver la llave—. Toma, espero que cuando me la devuelvas sea junto a buenas noticias.

Shikamaru tomó el llavero de la mano de Tenten y se la guardó.

—Ten por seguro que no saldré de ese apartamento hasta que haya solucionado todo ese embrollo —aseveró, el pelinegro, con convicción.

Tenten sonrió.

—Mucha suerte, Shikamaru —acotó, ésta, con franqueza—, mejor dicho mucha paciencia. Temari se pondrá algo arisca en un comienzo, pero si la sabes tratar, la podrás doblegar.

—Gracias por todo, Tenten.

.

.

.

Temari había llegado a su apartamento hace poco más de veinte minutos. Quiso hacer algo útil cuando llegó a su hogar, así que comenzó ordenando la habitación de su hija para luego continuar con la suya. Estaba tranquilamente en esa labor, cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

De inmediato se sobresaltó.

Se imaginó quién podía ser, pero no quiso ir a comprobar si era él.

Trató de ignorar el sonido del timbre, subiendo el volumen de la televisión.

— _No te abriré aunque toques el timbre mil veces —se dijo para sí y siguió guardando la ropa limpia en el armario._

Una vez que terminó su labor, apagó la televisión y salió caminando sigilosamente hacia la sala.

Necesita comprobar mirando a través de la mirilla, que no había nadie afuera de su apartamento.

Con la mirada fija en la puerta cruzó la pequeña sala.

—Hasta que por fin saliste de tu habitación —aquella voz cansina detrás de sí, la hizo detenerse en seco. Palideció al instante—, por un momento pensé que tendría que entrar allí para conversar contigo.

El corazón se le desbocó.

No entendía como diablos «el innombrable» había logrado entrar a su apartamento, pero en ese momento, no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

Por instinto corrió hasta la puerta y la intentó abrir, pero fue imposible girar el pomo.

Se desesperó. La respiración se aceleró

—Supuse que ibas a tratar de huir —acotó, el pelinegro, con suficiencia—, por eso me tomé la molestia de echarle llave a la puerta.

Ya no podía hacer nada, sólo tenía que enfrentar la situación. Respiró hondo y volteó rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

—¿Qué pretendes, Shikamaru Nara? — inquirió furiosa, la rubia, arrugando entrecejo. Era la forma más fácil de disimular sus nervios.

—Sólo quiero conversar contigo, Temari —le respondió, el moreno, con serenidad, separando la espalda de la pared en la cual había estado apoyado —, nada más.

—¿Y tenías que hacerlo entrando a mi apartamento como un ladrón? —le recriminó, la ojiverde, mirándolo con molestia.

Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada.

—No me diste otra opción, mujer —se excusó, éste, avanzando un par de pasos hacia a ella. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos—. Todas las veces que me quise comunicar contigo, me evitaste. Bloqueaste mi número personal y el de la oficina, no me abriste la puerta el otro día, incluso te fuiste de viaje fuera de Konoha. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar «señor Nara» —espetó, la rubia, secamente —así que se puede irse por donde vino.

El moreno la miró extrañado.

—¿Señor Nara?, hace más de un año que no me llamabas así, estando los dos solos —aseveró dando nuevamente dos pasos hacia el frente.

La rubia se percató de su cercanía, por lo que dio un par de pasos hacia el costado.

Inhaló aire fuertemente con el fin de mantener la calma.

—Tal vez nunca debí acceder a llamarlo por su nombre —aseveró con seriedad, la ojiverde —, me hubiese evitado toda esa confusión.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron.

—No hubo ninguna confusión, Temari —trató de explicarle, Shikamaru, avanzando otra vez hacia ella. Ésta por inercia se volvió a mover—, existe una explicación para lo que ocurrió.

—Ahórrese sus palabras, señor Nara —espetó fríamente, la ojiverde —, para mí todo quedó claro ese día.

El pelinegro respiró hondo.

—Temari, estás confundiendo todo —susurró, éste, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

La rubia lo miró con rabia.

—¡Ya le dije que no quiero escucharlo! —alzó la voz, ésta, con el fin de amedrentarlo —, así que váyase de aquí, sino quiere que llame a la policía.

Temari metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó su celular.

Aquel movimiento a Shikamaru no le gustó. Todo indicaba que esa problemática iba cumplir con su amenaza.

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre la ojiverde. Ésta aunque trató de huir no lo logró, ya que en menos de cinco zancadas la alcanzó. La tomó firme del antebrazo, lo que hizo que ella soltará su móvil y cayera al piso.

—No seas terca, mujer, y escúchame —espetó, el moreno, con firmeza, mientras ésta trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

—Suélteme —chilló, la ojiverde, tirando de su brazo, sin embargo, al ver que no tenía éxito, se aventuró a abofetearlo con la otra mano.

No lo logró.

Shikamaru le agarró la muñeca en el aire y con el cuerpo la empujó contra la pared. La aprisionó con su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, mujer, tranquila —susurró, éste con la respiración agitada. Llevó los brazos de ésta contra la muralla.

La neutralizó.

El moreno no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que dijo Tenten: «Temari se pondrá algo arisca en un comienzo».

«Algo arisca». La verdad era que se había quedado corta con la descripción. Era toda una fierecilla, pero suponía que ya había pasado la peor parte, ya que la rubia había dejado de oponer resistencia.

Después de dos minutos de mantenerla sosegada, Shikamaru dejó de aprisionarla. Aunque el agarre de sus brazos lo mantuvo como una forma de que no se le arrancara.

Bajó la mirada para observarla.

Su respiración aún continuaba agitada.

—Temari, ¿podemos conversar de forma civilizada? —inquirió, Shikamaru, en su tono habitual.

La rubia no le respondió. Volteó su rostro y cerró los ojos.

No quería escucharlo.

—No seas problemática, mujer —espetó, el pelinegro, suavemente. Soltó un poco el agarre de sus brazos con el fin de no hacerle daño—, yo sólo quiero explicarte que fue pasó.

Ella se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se movió. Pese a su actitud, el moreno prosiguió.

—Temari, yo sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón —señaló, éste con cierta aflicción—, lo más seguro es que merezca todas las penas del infierno. Pero quiero que entiendas, que si yo me detuve, no fue porque yo no quisiera estar contigo, sino que fue por una cuestión de principios —hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. Temari, yo no quería…

—No es necesario que me siga explicando, señor Nara —lo interrumpió, la rubia, tratando de mantener su voz normalizada. Volteó su rostro hacia él. Sus ojos se veían acuosos—, comprendo todo perfectamente. Ahora, por favor… necesito que se vaya de mi apartamento. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami…quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización. Supongo que actualizaré está historia con el fin de finalizarla. Pido disculpas a los lectores de «Lo que Siempre No unirá», ya que este mes no actualicé la historia, pero terminando con ésta, prometo que la retomaré. No me he olvidado tampoco de mis lectores de Sin Arrepentimiento, es una actualización que debo hacer en Febrero sí o sí.**

 **Ahora me despido, que tengan una linda semana :D**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**


	9. Entendiéndonos

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, primero que todo, quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora en actualizar este capítulo. Tuve muchos inconvenientes, los cuales no me permitieron poder escribir el capítulo con anterioridad. El trabajo me ha pasado la cuenta, como también otras actividades propias de este mes, sin olvidar también que estuve enferma, sin embargo, pese a todo eso pude terminar el capítulo. Me costó mucho escribirlo, ya que no encontraba la forma de introducir el lemon de forma natual, pero al cuarto intento, lo logré jajajaja, sí guapas y guapos, este capítulo tiene 4 versiones. Debo reconocer que el capítulo sin lemon quedaba realmente hermoso para mi gusto, pero yo sé que mis lectores querían otra cosa XD… Bueno, los dejo con el último capítulo de la historia, aunque en realidad no será el último, ya que la historia tendrá un epílogo. Ahora los dejo, espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Shirae, andreina. salomon, Roronoa Saki, Bebitapreciosa, ANABELITA N, Mitchel0420, Karma3985 y MarferHatake. Gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9.- Entendiéndonos.**

 **.**

Shikamaru soltó sus brazos y la miró con cierta angustia

—Temari, parece que no me estás entendiendo —señaló, éste, mientras ella le desvió la mirada—, permíteme terminar de explicarte por favor.

—¡Entendí muy bien! —alzó la voz, la rubia, al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Lo miró fijamente—. ¡No necesito que me explique nada!, ¡no necesito que me dé una charla de moralidad.

Lo que menos quería escuchar era que él no cambiaría a su esposa por una mujer como ella.

Secó sus lágrimas con una de sus manos y respiró profundamente.

—Lo mejor que puede hacer, es irse de acá —señaló en un tono cortante pese a que su voz aún se oía aún compungida—. No es bien visto que un hombre casado esté adentro del apartamento de una mujer soltera.

El semblante del pelinegro se tornó serio.

—Temari, yo ya di por finalizada mi relación con Ino —aseveró, éste, con el fin de que la rubia entendiera que estaba equivocada—, los trámites de divorcio los comencé hace un par de días.

Aquella confesión provocó que la mujer lo mirara de forma confusa.

Shikamaru al darse cuenta de aquello, prosiguió.

—No tenía sentido continuar con ese matrimonio, si yo llevo varios meses enamorado de otra mujer —le explicó, éste, con el fin de aclarar sus dudas.

La miró con cierta dulzura.

Temari se quedó en silencio, no supo que decir. Bajó la mirada.

Estaba más que anonadada. Nunca esperó que Shikamaru dijera nada parecido, sin embargo, él estaba ahí, enfrente de ella diciéndole que su matrimonio estaba en proceso de divorcio, porque él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, y por la forma que la miró, aquella mujer tenía que ser ella.

Sintió una gran emoción en su corazón. El hombre que había amado en silencio por más de un año, de cierto modo, se le estaba declarando. Era algo que nunca creyó que iba pasar, sin embargo, hoy el destino le decía lo contrario.

Alzó su rostro lentamente, topándose enseguida con la mirada expectante del pelinegro.

—Shikamaru, yo… —susurró apenas, sin embargo, no pudo continuar. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió pronunciar palabras.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por sus mejillas.

El moreno no pudo soportar verla así.

—No llores más, mi amor —acotó, éste, con suavidad, enmarcando su acongojado rostro con las manos.

Secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

Aquellas acción sumado a su última frase, la hicieron sollozar más, no de pena, sino de felicidad.

No había entendido mal, él la amaba de verdad.

Shikamaru al ver que Temari se había vuelto a quebrar, la atrajo hacia él y la estrechó con amor.

La rubia por inercia lo abrazó. Hundió su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y enseguida se desahogó.

Dejó salir todo su llanto.

Se sintió como una tonta por estar llorando de esa manera, ya que ella no se consideraba una mujer débil ni sentimental, pero supuso que su mente y su corazón colapsaron, y necesitaban respirar.

Aquella situación tan particular vivida con Shikamaru, sumado al pánico de enfrentarla, de una u otra manera la habían estresado.

Lentamente aquel nudo que sentía en la garganta se comenzó a desatar.

Tragó saliva y suspiro un par de veces con el fin tranquilizarte.

—Yo siempre me negué a escucharte… porque pensé que dirías que todo había sido una confusión —balbuceó, Temari, sin despegar su rostro del hombro del moreno. Su voz aún se oía algo enrarecida—. Era la excusa más lógica.

—Desde un principio te dije que no había sido una confusión —aseveró, Shikamaru, calmadamente, mientras la mantenía abrazada—. Si actúe como lo hice fue por una cuestión de principios —cortó lentamente el abrazo para tomar nuevamente su bello rostro entre sus manos. La miró con amor—. Lo hice por ti. Tú no merecías ser «la otra». Yo no quería que nuestra historia comenzara de esa forma.

Ella sonrió con cierto pesar.

—Cuando hablaste de principios, siempre me imaginé que querías conservar tu matrimonio —acotó más serena, mirando fijamente sus ojos marrones.

Una sonrisa ladeada se le dibujo en los labios.

—Eso fue porque tú no me dejaste terminar de hablar —señaló, Shikamaru, en su tono habitual.

Él tenía razón.

Temari tragó saliva.

—Yo no quería oírte decir, que tú no ibas a arruinar tu matrimonio por mí —soltó aquello que tanto la aterraba, sin embargo, Shikamaru no se sorprendió.

Continuó mirándola cálidamente.

—Lo sé, mujer, lo sé —espetó, el pelinegro, de forma comprensiva. —, me di cuenta cuando no pudiste ocultar más tu aflicción —hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios—. Perdóname por crear esa incertidumbre en tu corazón. Quizás no supe explicarme bien desde el inicio.

Ella sonrió con cierta amargura.

—Era imposible que te expresaras claramente, si yo no te dejaba hablar —señaló, ésta, con pesar. Lo miró con algo de vergüenza—. Me comporté como toda una testaruda.

Shikamaru sonrió con sutileza.

—Como toda una problemática, diría yo —aseveró, éste, dulcemente, lo que de cierto modo enterneció a la rubia. Cerró los ojos al sentir el dorso de los dedos de éste acariciarle una de sus mejillas—, pero comprendo muy bien el motivo de tu conducta.

Pronunciar aquellas palabras, le recordó a Shikamaru su mal proceder. Era el momento exacto para comenzar a expiar sus culpas.

Suspiró.

—Temari… quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma que irrumpí en tu apartamento —espetó, esté, en un tono que se oyó como súplica. Su voz de inmediato atrajo la mirada de la rubia—, pero… pero yo no vi otra manera de lograr mi objetivo —bajó las manos de su rostro y las posó sobre sus hombros—. Yo estaba desesperado, necesitaba hablar contigo.

La rubia lo miró comprensiva.

—Casi me matas de un susto, pero entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que motivó —acotó, ésta, de forma empática—. En parte fue mi culpa, ya que yo me negaba a escucharte —se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego continuó. Un deje de tristeza apareció en sus ojos—. Pero sólo lo hice porque no quería vivir un nuevo rechazo de tu parte.

La sinceridad de sus palabras, sumado a la tristeza de su mirada, lo hizo sentir como el peor de los canallas.

—Perdóname, Temari, por dejarte ese día así como así —espetó, el moreno, en un susurro, mirando a la rubia con arrepentimiento. Una cosa había sido explicar el motivo por el cual él se detuvo ese día, y otra muy distinta era pedir perdón por su mala acción—, yo nunca debí intentar nada si sabía que minutos después me iba arrepentir, pero yo… yo necesitaba saber si tú sentías algo por mí, sobre todo después de aquel cruce de palabras que tuvimos aquella tarde.

La ojiverde lo miró con cierta amargura. Definitivamente no era algo fácil de olvidar.

—Quizás sólo debiste habérmelo preguntado —le cuestionó, ésta, en un tono neutro—, me hubieses evitado todo ese mal rato.

Su ego herido había hablado por ella.

El pelinegro volvió a sentir cierta aflicción en su interior.

—Perdóname, mujer, perdóname por comportarme como un maldito egoísta —acotó, éste, desde lo más profundo de su corazón—. Sólo pensé en aclarar mis dudas, sin embargo, nunca preví que podía dañarte. Quise hacer las cosas bien, pero de todas formas igual me equivoqué —sonrió con cierta amargura—. Lo que sí puedo garantizarte, es que la decisión de separarme fue tomada a conciencia —cambió su semblante y la miró con dulzura—. Yo te amo, mujer, y estoy dispuesto a esperar o hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener tu perdón y aceptación.

La franqueza de sus palabras le caló en el corazón, era declaración que siempre había querido escuchar. De inmediato los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le aguaran nuevamente los ojos.

El moreno la miró expectante.

Aclaró su garganta.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Shikamaru —señaló, Temari, con sinceridad—. Entiendo muy bien que todo lo que hiciste lo has hecho por mí. Por darme un lugar muy diferente al papel de «la otra», porque en verdad soy alguien importante para ti —hizo una pausa y apretó sus labios— Quizás no previste algunas cosas, pero sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención.

Secó sus lágrimas antes que resbalaran y lo miró con cariño.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Sintió su alma aliviada.

Alzó la mano derecha hasta el rostro de su amada y lo acarició con delicadeza.

—Nunca más te daré un motivo para que derrames una sola lágrima —espetó mirándola con amor—. Te prometo que nunca más te haré sufrir.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo sé, Shikamaru, tengo la convicción que será así.

Por fin el moreno sintió que todo ese dramático episodio había acabado. Estaba feliz, por lo que enseguida estrechó a la rubia entre sus brazos.

—Te amo, Temari —susurró desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Yo también, te amo —soltó al fin, la rubia, con el rostro apoyado en hombro moreno—. Gracias por demostrarme «con hechos» lo mucho que me amas.

El pelinegro cortó el abrazo suavemente.

—No me lo agradezcas, mujer —acotó, éste, mirándola con cierta intensidad. La rubia de inmediato quedó inmersa en ese par de ojos cafés—. Era algo que debía hacer si quiero rehacer mi vida. No quiero que nada empañe nuestra felicidad.

Con suavidad volvió a tocar el bello rostro de Temari, para luego acariciarle los labios con su dedo pulgar. Sintió un inmenso deseo de probarlos.

Aquel contacto tan íntimo, la hizo suspirar. No pudo evitar separar los labios y mirarlo con cierta ansiedad.

Fue como una invitación para que él diera el siguiente paso.

Shikamaru así lo entendió.

Bajó su boca rápidamente hasta el nivel de los labios de su amada, y con un apasionado beso, los atrapó.

Aquel contacto fue literalmente como una explosión. Todos aquellos deseos reprimidos y prohibidos, salieron expulsados por la piel y los sentidos. Al instante la pasión los inundó, obligándolos a cobijarse en el sabor y en los brazos del otro.

El moreno la besó con deseo, la besó con desesperación. Necesitaba demostrarle cuanto la deseaba para enmendar de alguna manera el daño que le causó.

Temari respondió su demanda con el mismo fervor. Enredó su lengua con aquella que invadió su boca, comenzando enseguida una intensa contienda de lenguas, que con prontitud, los encendió.

.

 **POV Shikamaru.**

Mientras seguí devorando su deliciosa boca, comencé a pasearse mis ávidas manos por su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Necesitaba tocarla, sentir que era mía, sin embargo, aquel toqueteo por encima de la ropa me desesperó.

Ansiaba tocar su nívea piel como aquella vez, por lo que sin dudar, dirigí mis manos hacia los botones de su blusa, los cuales con urgencia desabotoné.

Quité la prenda con premura, dejándola caer al piso para luego continuar con su sostén. Busqué el broche de éste con mis manos, y en un santiamén lo desabroché.

Deslicé las tiras por sus suaves brazos.

Su brasier cayó al piso.

Mis ojos se deleitaron al ver sus pechos liberados.

—Eres muy hermosa, mujer —susurré, y por inercia me saboreé la boca. Eran dos bocados demasiados tentadores para un vago como yo.

Tenía que degustarlos.

Puse mis manos sobre sus clavículas y la empujé hacia atrás.

Chocó contra la pared.

Acaricié su generosa anatomía con mi tacto, para luego hundir mi rostro en el valle que separa sus elevadas colinas.

Inhalé su fragancia.

Degusté su piel.

Y de inmediato supe que me perdería en su geografía.

Deslicé mi vehemente boca por uno de sus montes hasta alcanzar su erecto montículo.

Lo atrapé.

Disfruté su textura con mis labios y de inmediato succioné.

Su cuerpo al instante se estremeció.

Me sentí victorioso, lo que me impulsó a continuar con mi placentera labor.

Mordí y lamí con desenfreno, mientras mi mano derecha amasaba de forma insistente su otro monte.

Succioné, lo que por reflejo la hizo gemir.

Su respiración se aceleró.

Enterró sus dedos en mi cabellera, haciendo presión sobre ésta para que siguiera.

Continué.

Guié mi boca hacia su otro monte, el cual al instante devoré. Succioné una y otra de forma desenfrenada hasta hacerla gemir de placer.

—Aaahhgg

Hizo más presión sobre mi cabeza, desarmando con sus dedos mi coleta.

Proseguí con mi labor, sin embargo, ella no lo soportó.

Me separó de la cúspide de su monte e hizo el amago de enderezarme.

Al ver su intención, me erguí.

Llevó sus manos sobre mi rostro y enseguida me atrajo hacia su boca.

Me besó con pasión.

Yo respondí su beso con la misma vehemencia, lo que prontamente nos encender.

Me quitó con rapidez la chaqueta para luego desatar el nudo la corbata.

Me la sacó.

Me desabotoné la camisa, y ella con urgencia me la quitó.

La dejó caer al piso.

Guió sus manos ávidas hacia mi cinturón, sin embargo, antes que se adueñara de él, la empotré contra la pared.

—Aaahhg —gimió al contacto de mi torso desnudo con sus senos.

La tenía a mi merced, tal como aquella vez, sin embargo, esta vez nada me iba a detener.

—Te deseo tanto, mujer —susurré antes de posar mi boca en su cuello.

Besé su piel con deseo y rápidamente descendí hasta uno de sus pezones erectos. Lo succioné y jugué con él por unos segundos, para luego ir a degustar su otro botón.

Volvió a gemir.

Aquel gemido me volvió a incitar y continué con mi recorrido.

Dejé un camino de húmedo con mi lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo. Metí la lengua en éste y lo besé con fruición.

Ella se estremeció.

Deslicé mis manos desde la parte baja de su espalda hacia la el botón metálico de su pantalón.

Lo desbotoné.

Tomé la punta del cierre con dos mis dedos, y enseguida se lo bajé.

Jalé su pantalón hacia abajo.

Ella levantó, una a una, sus largas piernas con el fin de que la descalzara y le quitara la prenda.

Rápidamente se los quité, y alcé la vista.

Me volví a saborearla la boca. Se veía deliciosa con esa pequeña braga roja.

Mi instinto animal al instante despertó.

Jalé bruscamente la prenda hacia abajo, cayendo ésta sobre sus pies.

Volvió a levantar sus piernas dejando así la braga en el piso.

Metí mis manos por la cara interna de sus muslos, y ella de inmediato supo que venía a continuación.

Separó sus hermosas piernas, dándome libre acceso a su intimidad.

Metí mi rostro entremedio de sus muslos, y con una de mis manos separé sus pliegues, los cuales ya estaban más que húmedos.

Su aroma me excitó.

Acerqué como pude mi boca a su centro, y sin miramiento alguno, succioné.

Al instante se retorció.

—Aaahhg Shika.

Ser el causante de sus gemidos de inmediato me calentó.

Lamí y succioné con fervor su intimidad, al mismo tiempo que dos de mis dedos hurgaron al interior de su mojada cavidad.

—Aaahhg…Shika, por favor —gimió dando un respingo, sin embargo, yo continué.

Moví mis dedos de manera más frenética contra sus blandas paredes, lo que rápidamente hizo que sus jadeos se hicieran más audibles.

—Ayyy Kami —se quejó extasiada.

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

—Córrete para mí, mujer —susurré al separar mis labios levemente de su centro.

Continué.

Mi boca siguió torturando su botón, mientras mis dedos continuaron con su labor. Hurgaron una y otra vez de forma desaforada contra sus paredes, hasta que de un momento a otro su cuerpo colapsó.

—Ayyy Shika.

Con rapidez saqué mis dedos de su mojada hendidura para colocar mi ansiosa boca sobre su entrada.

Succioné.

Bebí la esencia que me regaló su orgasmo, lo que rápidamente desató mi libido.

Necesitaba más de ella.

Salí de entremedio de sus piernas y de inmediato me puse de pie.

Ella seguía apoyada contra la pared. Su rostro se veía relajado aunque todavía sus jadeos no habían mermado.

—¿Estás bien, mujer? —le pregunté acariciándole el rostro.

Abrió sus ojos aguamarina y los fijó en lo míos.

El deseo seguía intacto en ellos.

—Sí, estoy bien…. aunque podría estar mucho mejor —espetó de forma seductora y se mordió el labio inferior.

Su tono lascivo me encendió una enormidad, provocando que nuevamente la empotrara contra la pared.

Jadeó al simple contacto.

Comencé a frotar mi dura demanda sobre su sexo, haciéndola gemir de inmediato.

—Estoy seguro que después de que consumamos este deseo, ambos nos sentiremos como en el cielo —susurré cerca de rostro, en un tono pecaminoso.

La miré de forma intensa y ella me sonrió con complicidad.

Procedió.

Bajó sus ansiosas manos hacia la hebilla de mi cinturón, el cual rápidamente desenganchó.

Continuó con mi pantalón.

Con habilidad lo desabotonó y me bajó el cierre, para luego tirar el pantalón hacia abajo junto con mi ropa interior.

Dejó mi virilidad expuesta, la cual de inmediato envolvió con una de sus manos, la que por instinto comenzó a agitar.

Jadeé de inmediato.

—Mujer… creo que eso lo podemos dejar para una próxima vez.

Me sonrió con malicia, lo que enseguida hizo que imaginara lo que me iba hacer.

Me adelanté.

Tomé su rostro bruscamente, anticipándome a cualquier movimiento de ella, y la besé.

Sus ocurrencias las podíamos dejar para otro día o quizás para después.

Rápidamente introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca, entrelazándola en el acto con la suya. Inicié una batalla de lenguas con la confianza que iba a ganador. No estaba dispuesto a que esta problemática se saliera con la suya.

Arremetí con más ahínco contra su boca, a su vez que mis manos recorrieron ansiosamente todas las curvas de su bello cuerpo.

La apegué más a mí.

Amasé con más fervor sus redondas nalgas, hasta que de un momento a otro «me liberó».

Se aferró a mi cintura e instintivamente se frotó contra mi erección.

Jadeé extasiado.

Todo indicaba que la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

No quise hacerla esperar más, así que doblé un poco mis rodillas para que mis manos pudiesen alcanzar la parte superior de sus muslos, y la aupé.

Por instinto, ella abrazó mi cuello y rodeó mi cadera con sus largas piernas.

Avancé un paso hacia adelante, y la apoyé contra la pared.

Sosteniendo todo su peso en mis manos, separé mi pubis levemente de su sexo y ella al instante abrió sus piernas.

Se dejó hacer.

Acomodé mi erección en la entrada de su hendidura, y sin ningún preámbulo más, me hundí por completo en su sinuosa cavidad.

Gemí con ese primer contacto y ella tampoco se quedó atrás. Fue un acoplamiento tan placentero que de inmediato nos hizo vibrar.

—Estás tan caliente, mujer. Me encanta —susurré con el rostro enterrado entre su cuello y la clavícula, para luego comenzar a sumergirme en un exquisito vaivén de caderas que rápidamente la hizo delirar.

—Aaahhg… Shika…

Se ciñó con más fuerza a mis hombros y enseguida comenzó a jadear.

Apreté fuerte los dientes y continué penetrándola con irreprimible arrebato.

Necesitaba saciarme de ella, impregnarme de toda ella.

Necesitaba de toda su piel, de sus gemidos de mujer.

—Aaaahhg…. —susurré jadeante.

Aquella resbalosa cavidad me estaba desesperando.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y aceleré con prontitud mis arremetidas, provocando de inmediato que sus gemidos aumentasen.

—Aaahhg… Shika sigue…. —balbuceó apenas.

Su respiración estaba más que errática, el éxtasis la había embargado.

Tomó bruscamente mi rostro entre sus manos y buscó mi boca con desesperación.

Me besó con ardiente deseo.

Me besó con amor.

Mientras yo continué con ímpetu deslizándome por ese candente canal.

Mi libido había crecido una enormidad.

—Aaaahhg… mujer —gemí sobre sus hinchados labios y ella al instante jadeó.

Se separó levemente de mi boca, sin dejar de enmarcar mi rostro con sus manos.

Podía sentir como su respiración irregular me quemaba los labios.

Abrí mis ojos para observarla, sin dejar de moverme dentro de su estrecha cavidad.

Pude ver la fruición reflejada en su rostro, al igual que el intenso brillo en sus ojos con cada arremetida que le brindaba.

No me dijo nada, estaba como obnubilada, sin embargo, eso no le impedía gemir ni jadear.

Incrementé un poco el más ritmo de mis arremetidas, sin desviar mis ojos de sus hermosos orbes aguamarina.

Cambió notablemente la expresión de rostro.

—¡Shika! —profirió con excitación.

Su éxtasis de inmediato me encendió, ya que podía apreciar que me deseaba con la misma desesperación que yo.

Apreté fuertemente mis dientes e intensifiqué mis embates de forma desenfrenada.

Nunca le quité la mirada.

Me extasió.

Mis jadeos se incrementaron de la misma forma que aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos.

—Aaaahhhg… Shika…—gimió excitada, y con sólo ver su rostro pude darme cuenta que le faltaba muy poco para acabar.

Contraje mi rostro y continué.

La seguí embistiendo duramente contra la pared.

Ansiaba tanto verla desfallecer.

A los pocos segundos, ella se estremeció.

Bajé el ritmo de mis embates al sentir como sus paredes abrazaron exquisitamente mi miembro. Jadeé.

El placer la obnubiló.

—Ayyy Shikamaru —profirió visiblemente agitada.

Cerró sus bellos ojos y alzó su cabeza apoyándola contra la pared.

Fruncí fuertemente el rostro.

Volví acelerar briosamente mis estocadas para prontamente acabar.

Comencé a jadear de inmediato, mis gruñidos no se hicieron esperar.

—Aaahhg… —gemí sin dejar de empujar mis caderas contra su sinuosa cavidad.

La penetré un par de veces más, hasta que por fin sentí aquella opresión en el bajo vientre que rápidamente me hizo colapsar, derramándome con violencia dentro de ella.

El éxtasis me obnubiló.

—Ayyy mujer… —susurré entre jadeos, y sin soltarla, dejé caer mi cuerpo sudoroso contra ella.

Apoyé el rostro en su clavícula, y ella por inercia, posó su mejilla sobre mi cabeza.

Me estrechó con más fuerza.

Comencé a regular la respiración.

Necesitaba recuperar el aliento después de tan placentera contienda.

.

 **POV general (narrador omnisciente)**

.

Luego de llamar a la oficina, Shikamaru volvió a la cama. Se acostó junto a Temari y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella se reclinó sobre su pecho, y éste con su brazo derecho la abrazó.

Cerró los ojos.

Llevaban más de diez minutos acostados en la cama de la rubia, luego de aquella fogosa contienda en la pared de la sala. «Es mejor descansar y estirar los músculos sobre un blando colchón, que sobre en un pequeño sillón», le había dicho Temari al pelinegro, y con esa excusa ésta se lo llevó a la cama.

Él como todo vago no fue capaz de decirle que no. La pereza era algo que llevaba inserto en sus genes.

—Así que no regresarás a la oficina —aseveró, la mujer, alzando el rostro.

Shikamaru lentamente abrió los ojos, fijando de inmediato su mirada en aquellos ojos aguamarina que lo observaban.

—No, ya le dije a Matsuri que cancelara todo lo que tenía para hoy —espetó, éste, cansinamente—. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.

—Creo que deberías regresar —acotó, la rubia, con seriedad—. Ya aclaramos ese malentendido. No quiero que descuides tu trabajo por mí —hizo una pausa, su mirada se tornó complicada—. Además, yo debo ir a buscar a mi hija al jardín dentro de un par de horas, y no creo que…

Se quedó en silencio.

—¿No crees qué? —inquirió, el moreno, mirándola con detenimiento.

La rubia suspiró.

—No creo que sea el momento adecuado para que conozcas a mi hija —afirmó, ésta, con franqueza, dejando de lado a la «Temari mujer» para hablar como madre—. Yo ahora estoy feliz contigo, pero no sé qué tipo de relación nosotros tendremos. No me gustaría que ella se encariñara contigo, si lo nuestro sólo será algo pasajero.

Tiró literalmente las cartas sobre la mesa. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras desde un principio, ya que ella no era mujer sola, de ella dependía otra persona.

Shikamaru esbozó una semi sonrisa.

—Temari, lo nuestro es en serio —espetó, éste, con dulzura, mientras su mano libre, le acarició el rostro—, sólo basta con que analices todas las cosas que yo he hecho para darte cuenta lo mucho que me importas— escuchar aquellas palabras le alegraron el corazón. No pudo evitar mirar al moreno con amor—. Mujer, yo no te quiero para una simple aventura, sino para algo más concreto. Te quiero para rehacer mi vida.

Todas sus dudas de inmediato se le esfumaron. El hombre había vuelto a repetir todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

Lo hizo serenamente, lo hizo sin titubear, sin estar sometido a ninguna situación estresante que lo hiciera hablar por hablar.

La rubia sonrió con cierto pesar.

—Te creo, Shikamaru, te creo —acotó, Temari, con sinceridad—, discúlpame por dudar de ti, lo que pasa es que mi vida afectiva no siempre ha sido «miel sobre hojuelas» como lo es ahora. No tuve buenas experiencias en el pasado, sólo es eso.

—¿Lo dices por el padre de tu hija?

Ella apretó los labios y asintió con el rostro.

El moreno la miró comprensivo.

—No es necesario que me cuentes nada, mujer, puedo hacerme una idea de lo que pasó —espetó, éste, con ternura—. Llegaste a trabajar a la empresa cuando tu hija recién tenía un año, a modo de prueba. Recuerdo que en esa época te pregunté por qué había renunciado a tu anterior trabajo. Tú me respondiste: «porque este puesto es mejor remunerado que mi anterior trabajo. Tengo una hija y quiero sacarla adelante», no alcancé a formularte una segunda pregunta cuando tú expresaste: «Vivo sola con ella». Al final, terminaste quedándote con el puesto porque me demostrarte ser una persona apta para el cargo, pero yo no sólo te dejé en el cargo por tu habilidad sino porque tenías un plus especial. Has sabido salir adelante sola con tu hija, y eso siempre es algo digno de admirar. En estos dos años que hemos trabajado juntos, puede corroborar que eres una buena madre como también una gran mujer. Por eso estoy seguro que he tomado la decisión correcta. Quiero tener una relación seria contigo porque más adelante quisiera que tú te proyectaras conmigo. Obviamente sería una proyección que incluye a los tres, porque tu hija es lo más importante para ti, y yo a ti te amo. Aunque pienso que yo también aprenderé a quererla, porque ella también es parte de ti.

A la rubia se le aguaron los ojos.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso, Shikamaru —espetó lo más serena que pudo, limpiándose enseguida las lágrimas.

—No, aquí la mujer maravillosa eres tú —susurró serenamente, el moreno, girando su cuerpo hacia el lado para que ambos quedaran de frente. Le acarició con sutileza el rostro—. Eres la mejor opción que puedo escoger para ser feliz.

La rubia le sonrió.

—¿La mejor opción?

—Sí, mi mejor opción —aseveró cansinamente, el pelinegro, esbozando al final una semi sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir cierta emoción. Acercó sus labios a su boca y la besó con dulzor.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme al jardín para recoger a Karura? —inquirió, ésta, al separarse de sus labios.

—Por supuesto, es bueno que empecemos a conocerlos —afirmó con sinceridad, el moreno, mirando fijamente sus orbes almendrados—. Debo aprender a familiarizarme con ella, si quiero ganarme su cariño.

Su ternura la hizo sonreír.

—Gracias por ser tan dulce —espetó, la ojiverde, con franqueza.

—No me lo agradezcas, mujer —acotó con serenidad, el pelinegro, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—, es algo que debo hacer porque ella es parte de ti.

Ella continuó mirándolo con cariño, sin embargo, algo recordó. Cambió su semblante y se humedeció los labios.

—Cambiando tema, y ya que todo está arreglado entre nosotros, ¿mañana puedo retomar mi trabajo? —inquirió, la rubia, mirándolo con atención.

Él arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —contrapreguntó, éste, con curiosidad, sin embargo, a los segundos de hacerle la pregunta, recordó —. Ah, ya recuerdo, tú renunciaste —ella que lo estaba mirando atenta, asintió —. No te preocupes, esa carta sólo la vi yo, puedes volver a trabajar cuando gustes.

Le sonrió de medio lado, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—No soy tan perezosa cómo tú —aseveró, Temari, con cierta altivez—, así que mañana saldré a trabajar. Mi licencia médica se termina hoy.

El moreno bufó al escuchar sus palabras.

—Problemática, sólo te dije palabras de buena crianza, y tú apenas las escuchaste te ofendiste tanto, que de inmediato me lanzaste una pesadez.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡¿Una pesadez?! ¡Es la verdad! —exclamó, la ojiverde, queriendo destacar lo vago que era.

—Lo sé, pero a ti te encanta —le respondió, el moreno, con un deje de ternura y a la vez de seguridad —, como a mí me encanta que seas una problemática. Te amo, mujer problemática.

Ella sonrió, él tenía toda la razón.

juntó su frente con la de él.

—Te amo, Shikamaru Nara —espetó con sinceridad—, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace convertirme en tu problemática.

.

 **FIN?**

 **Nooo! Habrá un epílogo XD**

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Entre el lunes y el martes responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami…quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización. No sé si será el epílogo de esta historia o «Lo que siempre nos unirá». Bueno, ahí veré :D**

 **Roronoa, amigaaa! Pronto me pondré al día con tus actualizaciones.**

 **Karma3985, no he podido leer tu historia con calma (siempre llego hasta la mitad), pero esta semana que vienes prometo leerla y dejar mi comentario.**

 **Ahora me despido, que tengan una lindo domingo y un buen inicio de semana.**

 **Les mando muchos cariños. Besos a todos.**


	10. Epílogo

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí, hoy les traigo el epílogo de esta linda historia. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han acompañado hasta aquí. Disculpen si me demoré, pero ser adulto es difícil, ya que tenemos que cumplir con más responsabilidades. Gracias por la paciencia, espero que les guste el epílogo.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELITA N, Biskath, andreina. salomon, Bebitapreciosa y Roronoa Saki. Gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi mejor opción**

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

Estuvo atenta a todo lo que le contaba su amiga, sin embargo, a medida que ésta continuaba, algo en su consciencia no la dejaba en paz.

Se sintió como ahogada.

Tenía que hablar.

La rubia notó la inquietud de su amiga, por lo que decidió detener su narración.

Sabía que algo le pasaba, sin embargo, no intuía que «ese algo» tenía que ver con ella.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y agudizó la mirada.

—¿Se puede saber qué «mierda» te pasa, Tenten? —inquirió, la ojiverde, de forma poco amigable.

La castaña al oír esa pregunta, sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y dejó enseguida su taza de café sobre la mesa.

—Ay Tema, yo necesito confesarte algo —espetó, ésta, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El semblante de la rubia de inmediato se endureció.

—¿Confesarme qué? —inquirió, ésta, secamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Aquella mirada aguamarina le causó terror, provocando enseguida que se le pusiera «la piel de gallina».

A Tenten se le trabaron las palabras.

Aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida para Temari. Supuso que su amiga estaba metida hasta el cuello en su reconciliación con el moreno.

—¿Tuviste que ver con la encerrona que me hizo Nara, cierto? —inquirió, ésta, en un tono inquisidor.

Estaba segura que su amiga le respondería afirmativamente.

La castaña al verse descubierta, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, yo lo ayudé —aseveró sin titubear. Sus orbes chocolates estaban pendientes del reaccionar de su amiga.

Temari relajó su semblante.

—¿Eso es lo que me quería confesar? —preguntó sin alterarse.

Tenten al oír la pregunta sólo asintió. Aún no comprendía porque su amiga todavía no se alteraba. ¿Tendría que ver Shikamaru con aquella reacción? Si es así comenzaría a prenderle velas al tipo por tal hazaña.

—¿Cuál fue tu papel en esta historia? —espetó nuevamente la rubia, sacando a la morena de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Mi papel?— inquirió, la castaña, al reaccionar.

—Sí, tu papel —afirmó, la ojiverde, mirándola fijamente.

Tenten suspiró.

—Fui su cómplice, pero lo hice por ti —le respondió excusándose al mismo tiempo con el fin de que su amiga la comprendiera —. Quería que aclararan sus diferencias pronto.

Temari dulcificó su semblante.

—¿Por eso le pasaste la llave?

Tenten al oír la pregunta, sonrió.

—Es que si no lo hacía, el pobre todavía estaría esperándote a que le abrieras la puerta —espetó, ésta, graciosamente, lo que hizo que Temari sonriera.

—Claro y tú «corazón de abuelita», se la cediste de inmediato —espetó, la ojiverde, con falso enfado.

La castaña volvió a sonreír.

—Iba tan decidido a hablar contigo que me fue imposible decirle que no.

—Casi me mató del susto —se quejó, la rubia.

La castaña la miró con cariño.

—Pero no moriste, Tema, y ahora estás muy feliz —acotó, ésta, de forma certera.

Su amiga tenía razón, no podía rebatirle sus palabras.

—Gracias, Tenten, gracias por intervenir —espetó, la ojiverde, con sinceridad—. Yo no sé en que hubiese terminado todo esto si tú no interfieres.

La morena esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

—Conociéndote, hubieses llamado a la policía —aseveró, ésta, con seguridad—. Era la forma más rápida de sacártelo de lo encima.

La rubia sonrió.

—Me conoces muy bien, se nota que eres mi amiga.

La castaña suspiró.

—Sabes Tema, pensé que una vez que te contara mi participación respeto a tu asunto con el Nara, te iba a enojar conmigo.

La ojiverde la miró con dulzura.

—Cómo molestarme contigo, Tenten, si todo lo hiciste con el fin de verme feliz —espetó, ésta, de forma comprensiva.

—Vaya amiga, por lo que veo ese hombre ya está influenciando en ti —acotó, la castaña, haciéndose la sorprendida.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Tenten? —inquirió, Temari, mirándola con detención.

—Estás actuando de forma muy dulce y comprensiva, y eso es algo muy extraño en ti —le respondió, la castaña, con franqueza—. Aunque debo reconocer que me gusta que muestres esa faceta. La Temari terca a veces me exaspera.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Creo que en parte tienes razón, supongo que estoy actuando así porque estoy feliz.

Tenten, la contempló con alegría. Su amiga era una gran mujer, se merecía lo mejor del mundo.

—Y Karura, ¿ya lo conoció? —preguntó, ésta, con interés.

—Sí, hoy se lo presente —le respondió, la rubia, en su tono habitual—, pero sólo le dije que era un amigo. Quiero que se familiarice más con él, antes de decirle quién es en verdad.

—Creo que es lo mejor, amiga —acotó, la castaña, con franqueza—, así no le costará digerir más adelante la noticia.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas, el cual Temari rompió con rapidez.

—Cambiando de tema de Tenten, quiero que me aclares una duda —espetó, la ojiverde, con cierta curiosidad.

La morena la miró con detención.

—Dime, ¿qué dudas tienes?

La rubia sonrió para sí.

—¿Cómo fue que Shikamaru dio contigo?, porque supongo que fue él quien te buscó.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente al oír esa pregunta.

—Ayyy amiga, ese hombre recorrió todo el centro de Konoha para dar con mi paradero —espetó, ésta, con demasiado énfasis.

—¿En serio? —inquirió, la rubia, con cierta emoción.

—Sí, Tema —le respondió, la morena, con la misma emoción que su amiga—. Debió haber estado muy desesperado para hacer esa proeza, ya que tú siempre dices que es un vago. ¿Pero sabes qué? , me alegro que lo haya hecho, porque me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo y ver que sus intenciones contigo eran las mejores.

Temari sonrió enternecida.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me dijo que había hecho muchas cosas por mí.

Tenten se puso reír.

—Tuvo que prácticamente confiar en mí jajajaja…. no le quedó de otra —acotó, ésta, tratando de controlar su risa.

La rubia la miró divertida.

—Sabes, no me imagino a ustedes dos hablando «largo y tendido».

La castaña comenzó a aclarar su voz.

—Pues imagínatelo, incluso hasta ideamos una plan —espetó, ésta, de lo más normal, cosa que llamó la atención de la rubia.

—¿Un plan? —inquirió, Temari, con interés.

—Sí, un plan, mejor dicho, yo lo ideé —señaló, Tenten, con suficiencia—, pero él estuvo cien por ciento de acuerdo con la idea.

La rubia sonrió para sí.

—Supongo que era un plan para que él pudiera hablar conmigo.

—¡Exacto!, pero tú como siempre lo desbarataste —señaló, la castaña, a modo de queja.

—¡Hey!, pero yo no hice nada —le replicó, la rubia, de inmediato.

—¿Qué no? —inquirió, la morena, haciéndose la ofendida—. Te fuiste a Suna sin previo aviso, y luego que reestructuramos el plan, se te ocurrió ir a dejar la carta de renuncia un día antes de lo previsto —Tenten la miró con seriedad— ¿Sabes qué?, estoy pensando seriamente que eres pitonisa.

Temari se echó a reír.

—¿Adivina, yo?, estás loca, Tenten, sólo fueron simples coincidencias —se defendió, la ojiverde, entre risas.

La morena relajó su semblante.

—Espero que tengas razón, Tema, no quisiera enterarme que tengo una bruja de amiga.

—¿Bruja? —la rubia la miró divertida —adoro tu sinceridad, amiga.

Tenten la miró con cariño.

—Yo también adoro la tuya, Tema —acotó, ésta, con franqueza—, por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

—Gracias por aguantarme, Tenten.

—Y a ti por sopórtame —espetó con dulzor, la castaña—. Te quiero mucho, amiga.

—Yo también te quiero, Tenten, yo también.

.

.

.

Era su tercer fin de semana compartiendo con ese par de mujeres, toda una experiencia para él, sin embargo, se sentía feliz. No podía clasificar a las dos féminas como problemáticas, porque la más pequeña, sin duda, era un amor. Era una niña muy dulce con espíritu servicial, que siempre estaba moviéndose de aquí para allá. En resumen, una niña activa y feliz. Todo lo contrario a él que llevaba la pereza en la sangre, pero a sabiendas que eso, algún día, debía cambiar.

Y ese día había llegado.

Él quiso que fuese así, y no estaba para nada arrepentido.

Compartir con ese par de mujeres le había cambiado de cierto modo la rutina. Ya no se levantaba tarde los fines de semanas y no estaba echado en la cama todo el santo día.

Aquel cambio no le costó hacerlo, quizás porque existía una rubia motivación que lo instaba a actuar.

—Shikamaru, yo creo que no debieses seguir empujando ese columpio —espetó, la ojiverde, mientras observaba a su hija feliz sobre éste.

El moreno giró su rostro hacia la rubia.

—¿Por qué dices eso mujer? —inquirió, éste, con cierto interés.

Ella volteó su rostro y fijó sus bellos ojos en los oscuros de él.

—Porque Karura nunca se va a aburrir —le respondió con convicción—. Es una niña con demasiada energía, todo lo contrario que tú.

Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su bello rostro.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

—No me subestimes, mujer —acotó cansinamente, desviando la mirada hacia el columpio. Lo empujó con suavidad—, aunque debo reconocer que ya se me están cansando los brazos.

La miró de reojo.

Temari sonrió de forma engreída.

—Ves que no estoy equivocada —aseveró con suficiencia —, lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte.

Él sonrió para sí.

Adoraba verla en esa faceta altiva.

—Tienes razón, mujer —afirmó, el moreno, con su típica parsimonia—. Le diré a Karura que mejor hagamos otra cosa.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Espero que tu propuesta no sea ir a dormir al apartamento —acotó, la rubia, en un tono socarrón.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro.

—Te gusta fastidiarme, mujer —le respondió, el moreno, con cierto desgano. Hizo una pausa y luego volteó su rostro para mirarla fijamente—. ¿Sabes qué?, creo que ya es hora que Karura sepa qué tipo de relación tenemos.

El semblante de Temari se tornó serio.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? —inquirió, la ojiverde, con algo de duda.

—No, pienso que en estas tres semanas, ya hemos aprendido a familiarizarnos —le contestó, el pelinegro, con seguridad—, y lo más importante, mujer: no me ve como un desconocido.

La rubia sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Shikamaru, voy a buscar el mejor momento para decírselo —aseveró, ésta, con convicción.

—No te compliques, mujer, déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

—Pero… ¿cómo se lo dirás?

—Sólo observa, mujer, confía en mí.

El moreno volteó hacia el columpio y tomó las cadenas. Detuvo su balancear. La niña al percatarse de aquello, lo buscó con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, ésta, con curiosidad.

Shikamaru la miró con su mejor cara de vago.

—Me cansé, Karura —le respondió, el pelinegro, de forma cansina—, ¿te parece si mejor vamos a comer un helado?

—¡Yaaa!, ¡yo quero uno de chocolate! —exclamó, la pequeña, con entusiasmo, alzando de inmediato sus bracitos para que la sacaran del columpio.

Shikamaru miró de soslayo a Temari.

—Ves que pude convencerla al instante —comentó orgulloso. La rubia sonrió mientras negaba con el rostro.

El pelinegro volvió a dirigir su atención a la niña y la sacó del columpio.

La dejó en el suelo.

—Karura, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —inquirió, éste, con interés.

La pequeña lo miró con una sonrisa, para luego asentir con su cabecita.

El moreno se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Sabes, Karura, yo quiero mucho a tu mamá —espetó, éste, con suavidad, teniendo toda la atención de la niña—. Ella es una mujer muy importante para mí, por esa razón yo le pedí que nos presentara —hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. Le ordenó el flequillo con sus dedos—. Yo quería conocerte y a su vez quería que tú me conocieras, ¿sabes por qué? —la pequeña volvió a sonreír. Negó con su cabeza —, porque los dos tenemos algo en común. Tanto tú como yo queremos a Temari un montón, por ese motivo yo quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Algo? —lo miró, la pequeña, como no entendiendo nada.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Karura, ¿tú le darías permiso a tu mamá para que sea mi novia?

La niña rió complicada.

—Es que yo no mamá, yo hija —lo miró divertida.

—Pero tú como hija igual le puedes dar permiso —insistió, Shikamaru, con falsa tristeza. Tenía que convencerla de algún modo—. Tú eres la única que vive con ella, sino ¿a quién le pido permiso?

La niña al escuchar su argumento, volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿le das permiso a tu mamá? —inquirió nuevamente, el moreno.

—Es que yo no soy mamá.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido. Definitivamente, Karura había resultado más problemática que Temari.

La rubia al ver que su hija estaba actuando como una testaruda, se acercó a ellos.

—Karura, ¿me darías permiso? —insistió ahora, ésta, captando enseguida la mirada de la pequeña.

La niña resopló con falsa resignación.

—Está ben, pero poltate ben —le respondió apuntándola con el dedo acusador.

—No te preocupes, hija, me portaré bien —le respondió, la ojiverde, agachándose para abrazarla—. Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntas.

Le besó la mejilla con dulzura para luego tomarla en brazos.

La pequeña sólo sonrió.

Shikamaru al ver que la rubia alzó a la niña en brazos, también se puso de pie. Estrechó a la rubia por la espalda.

Posó su mentón en su hombro.

—Karura, gracias por darle permiso a tu mamá —espetó, éste, con sinceridad—, te prometo que siempre voy a estar al lado de ustedes para cuidarlas, aunque sean un par de problemáticas.

—¡Vago exagerado! —le regañó, Temari.

Ambas problemáticas rieron.

.

.

.

 **Años después…**

 **POV Temari**

 **(Narración en tiempo presente, pensamientos en tiempo pasado)**

.

 _Ya han pasado más de cuatro años que estamos juntos, y mirando los pros y los contras que tiene toda relación, puedo resumir que han sido los mejores años de mi vida._

 _Así lo siento en mi corazón._

 _Luego de solucionar aquel impasse que tuvimos hace ya casi cinco años, dimos inicio a una linda relación._

 _No estuvimos exentos de críticas ni rumores, pero fue algo que tuvimos que aprender a sobrellevar. Dar a conocer un divorcio y sobre la misma una nueva relación, siempre es motivo para especular. Sin embargo, no le dimos mucha importancia a las habladurías, ya nosotros estábamos conscientes que nada de lo que decían era verdad. Sólo nos importó contar con el apoyo y cariño de nuestros amigos y familia._

 _Después de diez meses de relación, decidimos ir a vivir juntos. Pese a que Shikamaru insistió que era mejor casarnos antes, terminé por convencerlo que era muy pronto. Su divorcio había salido recién hace cuatro meses, por lo que no creí prudente dar aún ese paso, aunque igual Shikamaru se salió con la suya, ya que terminamos cansándonos cuatro meses después y yo con dos meses de embarazo._

Despierto de mis cavilaciones y recuerdo que me debo apurar. Hoy es el bautizo del hijo mi amiga Tenten y no le puedo fallar.

Camino a paso lento hasta el tocador para terminar de maquillarme, y enseguida salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme al cuarto contiguo.

Abro la puerta.

—Karura, ¿dónde está tu papá?—inquiero con curiosidad al no verlo dentro el dormitorio.

—Fue a buscar su encendedor que lo tiene extraviado —responde, mi hija, de lo más normal mientras continúa peinado a su hermano—. Me pidió que terminara de arreglar a Dai.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

—Ese hombre nunca va a cambiar.

—Me dijo que si no lo hacía ahora después tú no lo ibas a dejar —habla, Karura, en su defensa. Siempre aboga por él, ya que para ella es el papá ideal. Por eso dicen que padre es que cría, no el que engendra.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, ya estamos más que atrasados —le respondo en un tono ligeramente más alto mientras me acerco a ellos.

Extiendo la palma de mi mano.

Karura me pasa el cepillo y la goma para amarrar el cabello.

Me mira divertida.

—Pero la culpa no es de papá, es de ella —acota en un tono socarrón, para luego mirar sin disimulo mi panza.

Suspiro.

—Tienes razón, Karura, tu hermanita me impide hacer las cosas de forma rápida —le contesto mirando mi vientre de seis meses. Lo acaricio y sonrío para sí. Vuelvo alzar el rostro y enfoco la mirada en los ojos azules de mi hija. La recorro con la mirada—. Me gusta como te queda ese vestido, te ves muy linda.

Ella se sonroja un poco y me sonríe.

—Tú también te ves muy linda, mamá —me dice con cariño.

—¿Y yo? —interrumpe, mi pequeño, con ansiedad. Pasea sus ojos aguamarina por nuestros rostros.

Ambas sonreímos.

—Dai, tú también te ves muy lindo —le digo acariciándole la cabeza.

—Seguro que serás el niño más guapo de la fiesta —complementa mi hija, luego gira su rostro hacia mí—. ¿Por qué le gustara que le digan que es el lindo?

—Creo que en eso salió a Kankuro —asevero con seriedad y mi hija me mira con cierta extrañeza.

—Pero mi hermanito es lindo, mi tío no.

Su sinceridad me hace reír.

—Nunca digas eso delante de ese idiota, pensara que yo te induje a decirlo.

A Karura se le escapa una carcajada.

—Ven Dai —llamo a mi hijo y éste se acerca arrastrando los pies. Se detiene enfrente de mí.

Gira con parsimonia y me da la espalda.

Me inclino un poco para peinarlo y le hago su coleta. Giro su cuerpo para observarlo.

Sonrío, es idéntico a Shikamaru.

—Vamos niños, si no nunca saldremos de casa.

—¡Espera! —exclama, Karura, y corre hacia la mesa de noche. Abre el cajón y saca la colonia de Dai.

Se acerca velozmente a su hermano y le echa de ese líquido aromático.

—Ahora sí —susurra orgullosa y se devuelve rápidamente para guardar el envase.

Espero que Karura llegue a mi lado.

—Vamos —vuelvo a repetir, y los niños avanzan velozmente delante de mí.

Cierro la puerta y camino con lentitud hasta llegar al pasillo.

Mis hijos ya están abajo.

Suspiro.

— _Seguro que bajaron corriendo porque sabían que nos los estaba mirando —pienso para sí y niego con cabeza._

No le sigo dando vueltas al asunto y desciendo. No tengo tiempo para enojarme con ellos. Estoy atrasada.

Una vez abajo busco con la mirada a los niños.

No los veo, pero la puerta principal está abierta. Shikamaru ingresa por ésta.

Observo que está escribiendo en su teléfono móvil.

Aclaro mi garganta para llamar su atención.

Advierte mi presencia y alza el rostro.

Me sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Estás lista, mujer? —inquiere en su típico tono, avanzando pausadamente hasta mí.

—Sí —le contesto tocándome por inercia el vientre — ¿y los niños?

—Están arriba del auto —me responde con parsimonia—, junto con todas las cosas que tenemos que llevar.

Como siempre aparte de responder lo que le pregunto, se anticipa a lo que le voy a preguntar.

Veo que baja su mirada y retoma su escritura en el celular.

—¿Subiste todo? —le pregunto para asegurarme que realmente haya echado todo. No se nos podía quedar nada, ya que nosotros íbamos a ser los padrinos del niño.

Vuelve alzar su rostro.

—Sí, subí todo lo estaba sobre el sillón, incluso tu cartera.

—Entonces vámonos, ya estamos bastante atrasados —acoto comenzando avanzar con rapidez.

De una zancada me alcanza y me toma del brazo.

—Tranquila mujer, vamos bien —susurra con serenidad. Giro mi cuerpo hacia él—, hablé con Neji hace unos minutos y le dije que íbamos a llegar atrasados entre cinco y diez minutos, pero él se puso a reír y me dijo que no me preocupara, que suponía que nos iba a suceder eso, por eso siempre nos dijeron que la ceremonia era una hora antes. Era la única forma de asegurarse que llegaríamos a tiempo.

Suelta mi brazo.

—Por lo que veo tu amigo te conoce bastante bien —le digo de forma socarrona.

—Corrección mujer, «nos conoce bastante bien» —me rebate recalcando las últimas palabras —, ya que tu amiga se encargó de contarle el resto

Vuelve a guiar su mirada y sus dedos al móvil.

—Te recuerdo que fue tu idea presentarlos —le respondo con el fin de que recuerde como fue que le surgió esa idea.

Shikamaru sonríe de medio lado.

Vuelve a levantar el rostro y fija sus ojos oscuros en los míos.

—Lo sé, mujer, y gracias a eso ahora estamos a punto de tener un ahijado.

Dirige nuevamente la mirada a su móvil, sin embargo, antes que comience a escribir, lo interrumpo.

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto escribes? —inquiero con cierta molestia.

Frunzo levemente el entrecejo.

—Mujer, dame unos segundos para terminar —me responde cansinamente sin levantar la mirada. Retoma la escritura.

Lo miro con detención por unos cuantos segundos hasta que deja de escribir.

Apaga la pantalla del celular.

—Ya terminé —susurra y alza la mirada. Mis orbes aguamarina lo miran de un modo inquisidor. Él suspira y humedece sus labios —Después que le corté la llamada a Neji, me di cuenta que había recibido un correo… por curiosidad lo abrí.

Se queda en silencio mientras guarda el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Y quién era? —inquiero con cierto interés.

—Era Ino —me contesta con tranquilidad, sin embargo, puedo ver un deje de emoción en sus ojos—. Me decía que hace tiempo que quería escribirme, pero siempre que lo intentaba al final no lo hacía, sin embargo, hace un par de días se enteró que yo iba a volver a ser papá, por eso se animó a intentarlo nuevamente. Me escribió para felicitarme por la linda familia que había formado y para decirme que se alegraba mucho por mí, porque había podido cumplir mis sueños.

—¿Y cómo está ella? —no puedo evitar preguntar.

—Dice que está feliz —me responde en un tono ligeramente alegre—, que está trabajando hace dos años en una agencia de publicidad, y que gracias a ese trabajo pudo conocer a alguien que tiene los mismos ideales que ella. Su nombre es Sai.

—Veo que leer ese correo de cierto modo alegro tu día —le digo mirándolo con detención.

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—No lo puedo negar, hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ella —acota con sinceridad —. Me alegra mucho saber que está feliz y que tiene a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

La forma que se refiere a ella me enorgullece. Shikamaru siempre ha sido un hombre muy noble, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir una pizca de envidia en mi interior.

—Seguro que debe seguir siendo una mujer muy bella —espeto en un tono visiblemente más apagado. De alguna forma mis hormonas me traicionaron.

Él de inmediato nota mi cambio y guía sus manos sobre mi rostro.

Me mira con amor.

—Seguramente, pero no más bella que tú —acota con dulzura y yo me rindo ante sus palabras.

Acerca sus labios a mi boca y me besa con ternura por unos segundos.

Lentamente se separa sus labios de los míos.

—Lo siento, sé que son celos infundados pero es algo que no puedo evitar —le digo a modo disculpa y él me sonríe de medio lado.

—Lo sé, mujer, seguramente es producto del embarazo —acota de forma cariñosa, sin dejar de enmarcar mi rostro—. Aunque no puedo negar que me gusta verte celosa de vez en cuando.

—Vago idiota, te aprovechas sólo porque tengo las hormonas alteradas —le reclamo con falso enfado.

Shikamaru sonríe y quita las manos de mi rostro.

—No seas problemática, mujer —susurra de forma cansina y me abraza apegándose a mi panza.

Yo simplemente lo abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Me siento muy dichosa junto a él.

—Gracias mujer, gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños, gracias por la linda familia que me has dado.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Shikamaru. Teníamos un sueño en común y juntos lo hemos logrado.

—Te amo mujer problemática, ni te imaginas cuánto te amo.

Corto el abrazo y tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

Lo miro con cariño.

—Claro que lo sé, Shikamaru, por eso yo también te amo —junto mi frente con la suya y cierro mis ojos—, porque de una u otra manera siempre me lo has demostrado.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y acompañarme hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: Yo sé que más de alguno se preguntara por qué nunca dije el nombre del padre de Karura, pero no lo quise hacer porque creo que no era necesario. En un principio lo iba a mencionar, incluso lo hice en una de las versiones del capítulo nueve, pero al final nunca lo di a conocer ya que de alguna forma me iba a cambiar el final de la historia. Por eso preferí dejar su nombre en el anonimato, como un padre que simplemente no estuvo presente.**

 **.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor, yo los amo :D**

 **Entre el lunes y el martes responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (ayyy Kami…quién sabe cuándo jajajaja)**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Ahora me despido, que tengan una lindo domingo y un buen inicio de semana. Les mando muchos cariños. Besos a todos.**


End file.
